Music Idol
by DarkPaladinmon
Summary: I DarkMagicianmon have gathered toons from this century to compete in this singing contest whe I shall judge with two of my own fellow Authors.
1. Life is a Party

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the toons or characters except for me and my O'C's. And none of the songs for they have their own respective owners.

We find D.M, Airnaruto, and E-Witch sitting behind a bench in front of a stage.

D.M: Hi everybody you're just in time.

Airnaruto: Welcome to a special Fic of boss'.

E-Witch: Where we judge toons and others on their singing performances.

D.M: You see, I've gathered up some of the greatest cartoon stars from this century and got them to join this singing contest.

Airnaruto: So boss who's going to be the opening act and please say it isn't someone perverted.

D.M: Well according to my list the first up is "Naruto" singing Aaron Carter's 'Life is a Party!'

E-Witch: Wow that's surprising.

Airnaruto: Funny we were just talking about Aaron Carter in my last Fic about us complaining too much about Hannah Montana.

D.M: Well ready Naruto?

Naruto walks on stage.

Naruto: You know it D.M Believe it!

Naruto took the mike and began ton sing.

Naruto: _Heeey heeey Heeey, hey hey. Heeey heeey Heeey, hey hey!  
Party time woo! Gimme the beat  
Give it up, wave your hands from side to side,  
here we go, woo!,_

_Verse 1  
Some people live for the weekend,  
Seems like such a waste,  
Counting down till the fun begins,  
Whata bout the other days?  
There's Monday night! (Monday night)  
And Tuesday Night! (Tuesday night)  
Wednesday!  
Thursday!  
Why wait?  
365 days! _

LIIIIFE IS A PAAARTY!  
Lets get it started, get it started, get it started tonight!  
LIIIIFE IS A PAAARTY!  
Get excited your invited there's a party tonight!

Heeey Heeey Heeey, Hey Hey, Heeey Heeey Heeey, Heeeeeey!  
Imagine everyone in the world,  
Out in the street tonight,  
Everybody's gonna rock all day,  
Just 9 to 5 party time!  
Down in Brazil! In Tokyo! Bombay! Cairo! Puerto Rico! Everybody Lets go!

LIIIIFE IS A PAAARTY!  
Lets get it started, get it started, get it started tonight!  
LIIIIFE IS A PAAARTY!  
Get excited your invited there's a party tonight!  
LIIIIFE IS A PAAARTY!  
C'mon Woo! Oh Yeah, Oh yeah Oh yeah Woo! Here we go  
LIIIIFE IS A PAAARTY!  
Get excited your invited there's a party tonight!

Uh gimme the beat, Uh Gimme Gimme the beat, Gimme the beat all around the world  
Every 24-7 gonna rock you girl! Tell you life is a party, Cause I wanna get to  
it, Everybody in the world lets do it, lets do it, lets do it! Uh C'mon C'mon  
Down in Brazil! In Tokyo! Bombay! Start today! Why Wait? 365 days!

LIIIIFE IS A PAAARTY!  
Lets get it started, get it started, get it started tonight!  
LIIIIFE IS PAAARTY! Life is a party, baaaybeee! Oh yeah, Oh Yeah, Oh Yeah!  
LIIIIFE IS A PAAARTY!  
(C'mon woo!) Lets get it started, get it started, get it started tonight! Yeah,  
C'mon woo! Here we go!  
LIIIFE IS A PAAARTY!  
Lets get excited your invited there's a party tonight!  
LIIIIFE IS A PAAARTY  
Lets get it started, get it started, get it started tonight!  
LIIIFE IS A PAAARTY!  
Lets get excited your invited there's a party tonight! 

So D.M, Airnaruto, and E-Witch clap.

D.M: Well done Naruto!

Airnaruto: Kids got charisma I'll give him that.

E-Witch: That was amazing.

Airnaruto: So boss just who else do you have in store for us?

E-Witch: Yeah who?

D.M: Now where's the fun in spoilers?

Airnaruto: You're a tease boss you know that?

D.M: Well Authors don't miss next time, got a lot of fresh talent coming your way.


	2. Grow up

D.M: Well the first guest got some good points but now it's time we bring out our next contestant, or contestants.

Airnaruto: What're you talking about boss?

E-Witch: Yeah who's next?

D.M: Next up is the Kids Next Door singing 'Grow up' by Simple Plan.

E-Witch: Well that will sure fit them.

Airnaruto: Yeah, I mean who wants to grow up?

D.M: True but think of what teens and adults can do that kids can't.

Airnaruto: Point taken.

D.M: Ok KND ready?

Numbuh's 1-5 walked on stage and got ready to sing.

"Always." Numbuh 1 said, "Kids Next Door, singing stations!"

"5!"

"4!"

"3!"

"2!"

"1!"

Numbuh 4: _This is who I am and this is what I like  
GC, sum and blink and MxPx is rockin' my room_

Numbuh 2: _If you're looking for me I'll be at the show  
I can never find a better place to go_

Numbuh 1: _Until the day I die, I promise I won't change  
So you'd better give up_

KND: _I don't wanna be told to grow up  
And I don't wanna change  
I just wanna have fun  
I don't wanna be told to grow up  
And I don't wanna change  
So you'd better give up  
Cause I'm not gonna change  
I don't wanna grow up_

Numbuh 5: _I like to stay up late, spend hours on the phone_

Numbuh 3: _Hanging out with all my friends and never being at home_

Numbuh 4: _I'm impolite and I make fun of everyone_

Numbuh 1: _I'm immature but I will stay this way forever_

Numbuh 2: _Till the day I die, I promise I wont change_

_So you'd better give up_

KND: _I don't wanna be told to grow up  
And I don't wanna change  
I just wanna have fun  
I don't wanna be told to grow up  
And I don't wanna change  
So you'd better give up  
Cause I'm not gonna change  
I don't wanna grow up_

Boys: _I don't wanna be told to grow up (grow up, grow up)_  
Girls: _I don't wanna be told to grow up (grow up, grow up)_

Numbuh 1: _I don't want to be told to grow up_

Numbuh 2: _And I don't wanna change_

Numbuh 3: _I just want to have fun_

Numbuh 4: _I don't want to be told to grow up_

Numbuh 5: _And I don't wanna change_

_So you'd better give up_

KND: _I don't want to be told to grow up  
And I don't wanna change  
I just want to have fun  
I don't want to be told to grow up  
And I don't wanna change  
So you'd better give up  
No I Don't wanna change  
So you'd better give up _

Cause I'm not gonna change  
I don't wanna grow up 

So the judges clapped a bit.

Airnaruto: You kids really spoke what you're really feeling.

Numbuh 4: Ya got that right mate.

D.M: Well you may not be able to not grow up but you guys will always be kids at heart.

E-Witch: Thank you for that performance.

Numbuh 1: And thank you for inviting us. Come on team.

So the Kids Next Door left the stage.

D.M: Well there goes another group with talent.

E-Witch: So whose going to be next D.M, or are you going to tease us again?

D.M: No, no I'll give you a hint, next will be a very special someone I consider close.

Airnaruto: Don't miss next time fans!


	3. I've fallen for you

D.M: Welcome back everyone.

E-Witch: So who brought a long that special someone?

D.M: Indeed I did.

Hikari Ino walk in.

Hikari: Hello Sempai.

D.M: Hello Hikari-hime.

E-Witch and Airnaruto: Hime?

Airnaruto: Since when do you call her that?

D.M: What, she has her own title for me, I have one for her.

E-Witch: So what song is she going to be singing D.M?

D.M: 'I've fallen for you' by Jamie Rivera.

E-Witch: Oh boy.

Airnaruto: I bet were gonna get some waterworks after this from boss.

D.M: Don't worry I don't cry.

E-Witch: Gimme a break you cried like a newborn baby at Drake's lair.

D.M: Only because I realized I almost killed a fellow member, and injured nearly half of the members.

Airnaruto: Hey I may have been fighting but I saw you, you were bawling like a baby.

D.M: Watch it, I may be the leader but I can still take a shot at my own members.

Hikari: It's ok if you cry Sempai, if you do they'll be tears of happiness.

Airnaruto and E-Witch: Awe how cute!

D.M glared at them and they dropped the funny business.

D.M: Break a leg Hikari-Hime.

Hikari took the stage and began to sing with her voice echoing the room.

Hikari: _What is this i'm feelin'  
I just can't explain  
When you're near,  
I'm not just the same.  
I try to hide it,  
Try not to show it.  
It's crazy  
How could it be  
I've fallen for you  
Finally, my heart gave in  
And I'm fallen in love  
I finally know  
How it feels _

When you said hello,  
I look in your eyes.  
Suddenly, I felt good inside.  
Is this really happ'nin?  
Or am I just dreaming?  
I guess, it's true.  
I can't believe

I've fallen for you  
Finally, my heart gave in.  
And I'm fallen in love  
I fin'lly know how it feels  
So this is love..

Doesn't matter where I am,  
Thoughts of you still linger in my mind  
No matter what time of day  
I've really, really  
Fallen for you...

I've fallen for you 

_Finally, my heart gave in.  
And I'm fallen in love  
I fin'lly know how it feels  
So this is love.._

Hikari took a bow. Airnaruto and E-Witch clapped, while D.M cried waterworks like everyone knew he would and he just kept ranting.

D.M: WHOO-HOO THAT'S MY GIRL, SHE'S THE BEST!

E-Witch: Wow Hikari that was amazing.

Airnaruto: You were listening to your heart weren't you about how much you love the boss?

Hikari: Of course I always speak from the heart.

D.M: Well Hikari-Hime since your hear why don't you stay and give some comments about the rest of the contestants.

Hikari: That would be wonderful Sempai!

D.M: Well everybody don't miss next time. Peace!

Airnaruto: And out!


	4. Perfect isn't easy

D.M: Welcome back to Music Idol folks.

E-Witch: We're here with our guest speaker Hikari Ino.

Hikari: Hi everyone.

Suddenly more Authors came in such as W.X, M.Z, Jose, Shelby, Erin, Alyssa, Snake Screamer, and Dave.

W.X: Hey guys.

Airnaruto: What brings you guys here?

Jose: Oh come on you know it was a matter of time before we all decided to come in so why wait?

Airnaruto: Point taken.

M.Z: So D.M who's gonna be your next audition?

D.M: Actually I got a request off the line from a fellow member.

Erin: Oh yeah, what?

D.M: A.B.I suggested the song 'Perfect isn't easy' from Oliver and Company.

Shelby: But who's gonna sing that?

Alyssa: She'd have to be a vain woman.

D.M: Well you're right about that because the one doing the singing is none other than Bonnie Rockwaller!

Authors: Bonnie!?

Bonnie walks in wearing her cheerleading uniform.

Bonnie: You call?

WT: Now I think she's perfect for this song.

N.L: Why's that?

WT: Because she's as vain as girls go.

Then laughtr was heard, and the Authors look up at the balcony and see Wormtail and No Limit the hecklers.

E-Witch: How'd they get in here?

Airnaruto: Must've snuck in.

D.M: Now guys behave yourselves!

Both: Yes D.M.

D.M: Well Bonnie are you ready?

Bonnie: Let's just get it over with.

Airnaruto: Action!

Bonnie: _Girl, we've got work to do  
Pass me the paint and glue  
Perfect isn't easy  
But it's me  
When one knows the world is watching  
One does what one must  
Some minor adjustments, darling  
Not for my vanity  
But for humanity _

Each little step a pose  
See how the breeding shows  
Sometimes it's too much for even me  
But when all the world says, "Yes"  
Then who am I to say "No"?  
Don't ask a mutt to strut like a show girl  
No, girl, you need a pro

Not a flea or a flaw  
Take a peek at that paw  
La la la la  
Perfection becomes me, nest ce pas?  
Unrivaled, unruffled  
I'm beauty unleashed  
Yeah!  
Jarred rock, hard stock  
So classc and classy  
We're not talking Lassie

And Ah! Ah! Ooo. . .

Tho' many covet my bone and bowl  
They're barking up the wrong tree  
You pretty pups all over the city  
I have your hearts and you have my pity  
Pretty is nice but still  
It's just pretty  
Perfect, my dears  
Is me 

So the Authors and judges lightly clapped.

D.M: Well she was al right.

Airnaruto: (Whispers to E-Witch) She _is_ vain.

E-Witch giggled at that.

W.X: It was ok, but do you have to wear the cheerleading uniform everywhere?

Bonnie: Of course, how else will guys notice my hot bod?

WT: Oh yeah you're hot al right.

Both him and N.L wolf whistle and Bonnie scoffs and storms off.

Bonnie: Freaks.

Hikari: Well Sempai that was an interesting choice.

D.M: Well A.B.I always does have interesting ideas, in fact in most of my parodies some scenes were inspired by him.

Shelby: He is a valuable member always filling us with thoughts and ideas.

Airnaruto: well Authors don't miss next time.

D.M: C-Ya round!


	5. That train don't stop here anymore

Airnaruto: And we're back.

D.M: That last one really turned some heads didn't it?

E-Witch: That's putting it mildly.

M.Z: So D.M who's next on the list?

D.M: I'm glad you asked me that M.Z, our next auditions are none other than my partner Brian. K, and his pals Flint Horizaku, and Carl Hiroshi.

W.X: Your human partner?

D.M: That's right.

Hikari: So what song are they singing?

D.M: 'That train don't stop here anymore' by Los Lobos.

Shelby: That version?

D.M: I know, but they prefer the one by Los Lobos over Elton John's.

Suddenly the Spirit Warriors came in.

Brian: Hey guys how're things?

D.M: Everything's great Brian, we've been waiting for you guys.

Flint: Well we're here now so let's show these guys what talent is all about.

Carl: Right on brainiac.

Flint: Please don't call me that.

Brian: But you know it's funny back then it was you always taking my orders D.M, and now I have to listen to you.

D.M: That is a little funny.

Airnaruto: Action!

Brian: _Looking out my window  
I see my world has changed  
The sun won't rise this mornin'  
'Cause my baby's gone away _

Yesterday I could tell myself  
That she'd be back for sure  
But that train don't stop here anymore  
Anymore 

Flint: _She used to go out with the girls  
Every now and then  
She always came home early  
We'd jump in bed by ten  
She'd tell me that she loved me  
She would forevermore  
But that train don't stop here anymore  
Anymore, anymore, anymore, alright_

Carl: _Nothin' changes faster than baby's fickle mind  
I know she's lovin' someone  
Somewhere down the line  
I know that she still has a key  
I'm waiting by the door  
But that train don't stop here anymore  
Anymore, anymore, anymore, alright_

All three: _She ran out through the back door  
Screamin' in the night  
She said I was the devil  
I didn't treat her right  
That man down at the station  
Said "That was her for sure"  
Now that train don't stop here anymore  
Anymore, anymore, anymore, ah shucks_

So the Authors begun clapping.

D.M: I see you're other talent has not diminished over the yaers we haven't seen each other.

Brian: Got that right, in fact we always perform at our Fraternity Parties.

Flint: Yeah one time Carl attempted a stage dive after the performance and no one caught him.

Carl: If they weren't zonked from the drinks they would've.

Airnaruto: I admit their performance wasn't half bad.

E-Witch: No disagreement there.

Hikari: How long have you guys been performing?

Brian: Oh for years now, I remember back in Jr. High Matt let me perform with his band with me as the lead singer.

Authors: No!

W.X: Matt Ishida letting someone else be lead singer.

Brian: Well I didn't know Matt back when he almost tried to kill Tai, which I'm glad for that.

Flint: And for me, I'm not just all brains and stuff, I'm great at hitting notes.

Carl: Yall know me, I'm like the Usher of Tokyo!

Brian: Carl don't get overdramatic.

Carl: Sorry.

D.M: Well Authors don't miss next time.

Airnaruto: Until then Review!


	6. Life is like a boat

We find Roxas walking into the room and is greeted by the Authors.

D.M: Rox so glad you could join us.

Roxas: No prob D.M, thanks for having me here.

E-Witch so what Roxas going to be singing D.M?

Airnaruto: Let me guess a Jesse McCartney song?

D.M No actually because it could be awkward having Roxas singing a song by Jesse McCartney because… Well you can imagine.

Jose: Point taken.

Airnaruto: I guess.

Hikari: So what will Roxas be singing Sempai?

D.M: Well Hime, Roxas shall be singing 'Life is like a boat.'

M.Z: What the ending to Bleach?

D.M: What else?

Airnaruto: Wow boss that's quite a selection.

D.M: Well you have to admit Roxas does fit the song.

W.X: It does actually.

M.Z: I never thought about that

Roxas: Well guys I'm ready.

D.M Action!

Roxas: _Nobody knows who I really am_

_I never felt this empty before_

_And if I ever need someone to come along,_

_Who's gonna comfort me, and keep me strong?_

_We are all rowing the boat of fate_

_The waves keep on coming and we can't escape_

_But if we ever get lost on our way_

_The waves would guide you through another day_

_Far away, I'm breathing, as if I were transparent_

_It would seem I was in the dark, but I was only blindfolded_

_I give a prayer as I wait for the new day_

_Shining vividly up to the edge of that sea_

_Nobody knows who I really am_

_Maybe they just don't give a damn_

_But if I ever need someone to come along_

_I know you would follow me, and keep me strong_

_People's hearts change and sneak away from them_

_The moon in its new cycle leads the boats again_

_And every time I see your face_

_The oceans heave up to my heart_

_You make me wanna strain at the oars, and soon_

_I can see the shore_

_Oh, I can see the shore_

_When will I see the shore?_

_I want you to know who I really am_

_I never thought I'd feel this way towards you_

_And if you ever need someone to come along,_

_I will follow you, and keep you strong_

_And still the journey continues on quiet days as well_

_The moon in its new cycle shines on the boats again_

_I give a prayer as I wait for the new day_

_Shining vividly up to the edge of that sea_

_And every time I see your face_

_The oceans heave up to my heart_

_You make me wanna strain at the oars, and soon_

_I can see the shore_

_We are rowing the boat of fate, but the waves keep attacking us_

_But isn't that still a wonderful journey? Aren't any of them a wonderful journey?_

The Authors then clapped and rooted for the Nobody Keyblader.

D.M: Well Rox you performed marvelously.

Hikari: It was splendid.

Airnaruto: Not bad there Rox.

E-Witch: You rock Roxas!

Wormtail: You know listening to him singing a Jesse McCartney song wouldn't matter.

N.L: Why's that?

Wormtail: Because they're both voiced by the same person.

Both laughed which got Roxas upset.

Roxas: Hey you guys wanna start with me?!

Roxas whipped out his Oblivion and Oathkeeper Keyblades and jumped up to them and pointed his Keyblades at the two heckling Authors.

D.M: Roxas down boy.

D.M used his staff to levitate Roxas away from the hecklers and back onto stage.

Roxas: Sorry force of habit.

D.M: Well folks until next time.

Authors: Read and Review!


	7. Be prepared

D.M: Well guys next on the list is… Oh great!

Airnaruto: What boss is something wrong?

E-Witch: Who is it?

Hikari: Sempai?

D.M: Drake Darkstar, Johan, Omaddon, and the antis!

Authors: What?!

Suddenly the doors flung open and Drake, his Antis, Johan, and Omaddon walk in.

Drake: It seems we came in just in time

Johan: Looks like it sir.

Shelby: Who signed them up?

Jose: Must've snuck their names onto the list.

Ranger 24: Well there ain't no way we're letting them perform.

Drake: Oh I beg to differ Ranger after all rules are rules; our names are on the list after all.

D.M: He's right, rules are rules, him and his crew are going to have to perform. But I'm warning you Drake no funny stuff or you'll be answering to us.

Drake: Perfectly reasonable DarkMagicianmon.

Airnaruto: A; right so what's he singing boss?

D.M: 'Be prepared' from the Lion King.

Erin: Why am I not surprised.

E-Witch: Oh well action!

Drake: _I know that your powers of retention  
Are as wet as a warthog's backside  
But thick as you are, pay attention  
My words are a matter of pride  
It's clear from your vacant expressions  
The lights are not all on upstairs  
But we're talking kings and successions  
Even you can't be caught unawares  
So prepare for a chance of a lifetime  
Be prepared for sensational news  
A shining new era  
Is tiptoeing nearer_

Anti-Juliet: _And where do we feature?_

Drake pulls on Anti-Juliet's cheek and she blushes.

Drake: _Just listen to teacher  
I know it sounds sordid  
But you'll be rewarded  
When at last I am given my dues  
and injustice deliciously squared  
be prepared!_

Johan: _Yeah, Be prepared.  
Yeah-heh... we'll be prepared, heh.  
...For what?_

Drake: _For the death of the king._

Omaddon: _Why? Is he sick?_

Drake: _No, fool-- we're going to kill him and Simba too._

Anti-Juliet: _Great idea! Who needs a king?_

Johan, Omaddon, and Anti-Juliet: _No king! No king! La--la-la--la-laa-laa!_

Drake: _Idiots! There will be a king!_

Johan: _Hey, but you said, uh..._

Drake: _I will be king! Stick with me and you will never go hungry again!_

Johan and Omaddon: _Yay! All right! Long live the king!_

All Anti-Authors: _Long live the king! Long live the king!_

(Full song again)

All Anti Authors come marching in like Nazi's (In a tight praising dictation): _It's great that we'll soon be connected.  
With a king who'll be all-time adored._

Drake: _Of course, quid pro quo, you're expected  
To take certain duties on board  
The future is littered with prizes  
And though I'm the main addressee  
The point that I must emphasize is  
You won't get a sniff without me!  
So prepare for the coup of the century_

_(Oooh!)  
Be prepared for the murkiest scam  
(Oooh... La! La! La!)  
Meticulous planning  
(We'll have food!)  
Tenacity spanning  
(Lots of food)  
Decades of denial  
(We repeat)  
Is simply why I'll  
(Endless meat)  
Be king undisputed  
(Aaaaaaah...)  
Respected, saluted  
(...aaaaaaah...)  
And seen for the wonder I am  
(...aaaaaaah!)  
Yes, my teeth and ambitions are bared  
(Oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo)  
be prepared!_

All: _Yes, our teeth and ambitions are bared  
be prepared!_

Drake laughs maniacally!

Everyone in the crowd just lightly clapped.

D.M: Well Drake that was very interesting.

Airnaruto: Uh yeah, (Whispers to D.M) Want me to get rid of them?

D.M: Pull it please!

Airnaruto was about to pull the lever before.

Drake: Stop! You don't have to pull the lever, we'll show ourselves out! Goodbye!

Drake walks out followed by the Antis, Johan, and Omaddon.

E-Witch: I guess he's still mad at you for pulling that stunt on him in your first music Fic.

Airnaruto: Probably.

In the back of the room.

Evil Sound Ninja: WHOO-HOO-HOO GO EVIL GO! GO EVIL GO!

The Evil Sound Ninja was cheering like a cheerleader.

D.M: How'd he get in here?

Airnaruto: Must've snuck his way in.

Shelby: He creeps me out.

DM: Until next time read and review folks


	8. We do

D.M: Well that last song was disturbing.

Airnaruto: No kidding boss.

E-Witch: Yeah Drake singing I mean it was horrifying seeing him perform with Orochimaru in Airnaruto's one.

Jose: Yeah, though I don't get it why didn't you guys pull the lever anyway?

D.M: Well otherwise Anti-Juliet might've tried to attack us.

Shelby: Still we could've showed her.

Erin: Well D.M who's singing next?

D.M: Well next on the list is…

Airnaruto: What is it boss?

D.M: Organization XIII singing the theme of the Stonecutters.

M.Z: From the Simpsons?

D.M: Uh-huh.

Suddenly the members of Organization XIII walk in including Roxas who was back in uniform.

Roxas: I never thought I'd wear this thing again.

Axel: Well at least it looks good on you.

Airnaruto: Al right Organization you all ready?

Xemnas: More then ever.

Saix: We'll show you exactly the talent of a singing nobody.

D.M: Action!

Saix: _Who controls the British crown?_

Xigbar: _Who keeps the metric system down?_

Lexaeus: _We do! We do!_

Xaldin: _Who leaves Atlantis off the maps?_

Demyx: _Who keeps the Martians under wraps?_

Marluxia: _We do! We do!_

Luxord: _Who hold back the electric car?_

Axel: _Who makes Steve Gutenberg a star?_

Larxene: _We do! We do!_

Xemnas: _Who robs cavefish of their sight?_

Roxas: _Who rigs ever Oscar Night?_

Zexion and Vexen: _We do! We do!_

Organization: _We do!_

Shelby: That was kinda short wasn't it?

W.X: Well what're you gonna do?

D.M: Not bad you guys.

Airnaruto: Yeah you Nobodies got talent.

Xemnas: If we had hearts we'd actually thank you, but we don't. Come everyone!

Soon the members disappear except for Roxas and Axel.

Erin: You're not going with them?

Axel: Don't need to, we're not associated with them anymore, got it memorized?

WT: you know it's strange but maybe what they sang is true.

N.L: Whaddaya mean?

W.T: Maybe they really do rig every Oscar Night!

Both laugh.

D.M: Speaking of which I'm looking forward to this years how about you?

Airnaruto: Well boss it's interesting to see who's gonna win for what this year.

E-Witch: Well until next time.


	9. Why don't you do right

D.M: Well that's another one down.

Shelby: Yeah I mean the Organization singing, that's scary.

Airnaruto: No kidding I mean what could be worse.

Hikari: Jiraiya singing Parco Folgore's Chichi Wo Mogue.

Shelby: Please tell me he's not on the list!

D.M: Don't worry I checked the list many times he's not on the list.

Author's: Amen to that!

M.Z: So who's our next contestant?

D.M: Well next up is… Oh no, please no!

Airnaruto: What boss, what is it?

D.M: This one's worse then Jiraiya singing Chichi Wo Mogue.

E-Witch: What could be worse?

Ranger: Yeah the only thing that could probably top that off is Mandy singing 'Girlfriend.' It is that isn't it?

D.M: Not even close.

Authors: Then what is it?!

D.M: The song is 'Why don't you do right' sung by… Anko Mitarashi!

Then all the Authors went pale white at that.

Authors: Anko!?

Airnaruto: How in Kami's name did she get on the list?

Neros: Must've used her crazy feminine charms.

W.X: I think we should all stay clear away from the stage.

M.Z: Very clear.

D.M: Oh please, sure it's a very strange song from someone so…

Airnaruto: Sadistic.

E-Witch: Blood crazy.

Shelby: Insane.

D.M: Anyway, she's just gonna sing, there's no way she'd do anything like in the movie.

Airnaruto: You know you're right boss.

D.M: Just to prove it, let's sit up front closest to the stage.

Airnaruto: Al right!

So both take seats closest to the stage.

Hikari: Sempai are you sure about this?

D.M: Relax Hikari, nothing's going to happen.

Suddenly behind the curtain Anko stuck her arm out.

Anko: Almost ready guys, I just want to make a good entrance.

N.L: What flying through a window with a huge flag behind you isn't a grand enough entrance?

W.T: No it's never enough!

Both laugh out loud.

Anko: I'll take care of you two later.

W.T: Please why not sooner.

N.L: Yeah spare us the wait!

They continue to laugh loudly.

Airnaruto: Guys, don't encourage her!

D.M Al right, and action!

Suddenly Anko began singing and her bare leg stepped out from behind the curtain.

Anko: _You had plenty money in 1922._

Suddenly the guys felt nervous but too late the curtains opened up revealing Anko with her purple hair flowing down her back, and all she was wearing was her fishnet bodysuit that was sparkling, with her assets sticking out.

Anko: _You let other women make a fool of you  
Why don't you do right like some other men do?_

She rubbed her back against the wall of the stage.

Anko: _Get out of here, get me some mon - ey too._

D.M: (Telepathically) Airnaruto, I think we made a big mistake sitting up front.

Airnaruto: (Telepathically back to him) _We_, it was your idea to sit up front!

D.M: (Telepathically) Well you went a long with me.

Anko: _You're sittin' down wonderin' what it's all about  
You ain't got no money that will put you out  
Why don't you do right like some other men do?  
Get out of here, get me some mon - ey too._

_If you had prepared twenty years ago  
You wouldn't be wanderin' now from door to door  
Why don't you do right like some other men do?_

Suddenly she moves her way off the stage heading for the two upfront Authors.

D.M: (Telepathically) Airnaruto, she's coming over to us.

Airnaruto: (Telepathically) I know that just don't look at her!

D.M: (Telepathically) Too late I already did.

Airnaruto: (Telepathically) Me too! And, oh great she's coming for me!

Anko then walks around Airnaruto and stops in front of him and grips his chin with her thumb and index fingers and pulled his face closer to hers and tickled his chin a bit.

Anko: _Get out of here, get me some mon - ey too._

Then she release her grip of Airnaruto's chin and sashays over to D.M and sits herself in his lap, while the other Authors held Hikari back, which wasn't easy.

Anko: _Get out of here,_(she removes D.M's purple hat)_ get me some mon - ey too._

She drops his hat back on him and gets up walks around the two singing the last few lines and she gets back on stage.

Anko: _Why don't you do right like some other men…_

Anko then reaches her hands out and grabs the front collars of D.M and Airnaruto bringing their faces close to hers.

Anko: _Doooooooooooo?_

Anko released the two and walks back to the curtains and is closes as she reaches the back.

There was a silence in the room with a few cricket chirps until…

Hikari: Sempai?

E-Witch: Airnaruto?

Then at that moment both Authors screamed and ran from their seats into the men's room to the sinks and splashed tons of water on their faces. Then they came out with wet faces.

D.M: Thank Kami that's over with!

Airnaruto: No kidding!

Hikari: Sempai are you al right?

D.M: I'll feel better now that we'll never have to live through that!

Airnaruto: I never want to be next to a crazy woman as long as I live!

Suddenly Anko suddenly appeared behind both of them put her arms around them pulling them closer to her, but the scary part was she had kunais in her hands.

Anko: Come on it wasn't that bad. (Licks her lips)

D.M: Uh don't you have someone else to take care of?

Anko: Oh you're right. Look out you two Anko's coming home!

Anko jumps for the balcony to Wormtail and N.L who were expecting what any man would expect.

W.T and N.L Yeah baby!

Suddenly snakes popped out from behind Anko and they went pale as ghosts.

W.T and N.L: SNAKES!

Suddenly all they could here was loud bashing coming from the balcony. D.M then raced over to Hikari and kissed her deeply.

D.M: I needed that!

Airnaruto: Oh no the dreams are gonna start up again! (Races over to E-Witch and hugs her) Hold me please!

E-Witch: Well we better let these two have some time to recover, so until next time.


	10. Girls & Boys of Rock & Roll

E-Witch: Well were back and from the looks of it our friends D.M and Airnaruto are al right now.

D.M: I never want to go through that again.

Airnaruto: Boss please tell me that the next performer isn't someone who's worse then Anko.

D.M: Let me check.

W.X: I wonder who it'll be this time.

M.Z: Hopefully someone not to kinky like Anko.

Hikari: Why didn't you guys let me attack that floozy?!

Shelby: And risk you making a scene, sorry girl but we had to do what we had to do.

Hikari: Hey you woulda done the same thing if she went over to Jose.

Shelby: Maybe but I wouldn't start a scene like you probably would have.

D.M: Well guys I found the list.

WT and N.L: HIT THE DECK!

The both laugh in hysterics.

D.M: Actually this one isn't bad at all.

Airnaruto: What is it boss?

D.M: The Girls/Boys of Rock and Roll sung by Jack & Rika, Raimundo & Renee, and Eddy & Corina.

Hikari: From the Chipmunk Adventure?

Airnaruto: That I can deal with.

Erin: Al right.

Alyssa: Sweet.

Shelby: Not bad.

Jose: Awesome.

Then the three couples came on stage.

Jack: Well Big D we're ready.

Corina: Just give us the cue.

D.M: And… Action!

Raimundo and Renee: _Sun goes down, I'm just getting up  
I'm heading for the city lights!  
_

All:_ Radio blastin' on my way to the club  
gonna rock this town tonight!  
_

Rika and Corina: _You're living in a man's world, they tell us.  
But we ain't gonna buy it, the things they're try to sell us now!_Girls:_ 'Cause we're the girls of rock 'n roll!  
_

Renee:_ Oooooh-woo!  
_

Rika and Corina:_ Yeah we're the girls of rock 'n roll!  
_

Renee: _rock 'n roll-oll-oll-oll yea! _

Raimundo:_ Whoa! yeah!  
Curtain's up and I'm ready to go  
my guitar is in my hands  
_

Boys: _There's nothing more than I rather do  
than play in a rock 'n roll band!  
_

Jack and Eddy:_ What we have is what we have been given  
heading for the top! (don't you know?)  
we never stop believing now!_Boys:_ 'Cause we're the boys of rock 'n roll!  
_

Eddy:_ You better believe it!_

Jack:_ Yeah yeah yeah!  
_

Boys:_ 'Cause we're the boys of rock 'n roll!  
_

Raimundo:_ Rock 'n roll-oll! _

Girls: _We are the girls, we are the girls, we are the girls of rock 'n roll!  
_Boys: _We are the boys, we are the boys, we are the boys of rock 'n roll!  
_

Boys:_ 'Cause we're the boys of rock 'n roll!  
_

Girls:_ Yeah we're the girls of rock 'n roll!  
_

Renee:_ better believing that we are!  
_

Boys:_ Yeah we're the boys of rock 'n roll!  
_

Girls:_ yeah we're the girls of rock 'n roll!_

So the Authors clapped.

D.M: Marvelous!

Airnaruto: Perfect!

Hikari: Bravo!

Shelby: Wonderful!

Jose: not bad you six!

W.X: Man those girls are good.

M.Z: Watch it, don't want them to hear you.

WT: Oh yeah encore!

N.L: Way to go sweethearts!

Both laugh their heads off and Rika and Renee give them their cold stares, which shut them up.

Airnaruto: Wow that shut them up.

D.M: Maybe we should keep them around the place.

E-Witch: There's a thought.

Raimundo: Well if that's it we'll see ya around, we got a triple date.

Eddy: Yeah so see ya.

Corina: Thanks again for having us.

D.M: no problem.

Airnaruto: well until next time.

D.M: Read and Review!


	11. Can you feel the love tonight

D.M: Well here we are again with more contestants here on Music Idol.

Airnaruto: I tell ya boss that last one there rocked.

Hikari: Yes, they were great.

D.M: What'd you expect from couples I designed.

Erin: And I'm glad you introduced us to those crossover couples.

M.Z: Yeah, we never woulda guessed that those guys would go great with those girls.

Shelby: Well anyway D.M who's next.

D.M: Well next on the list is another duet by Shadow the Hedgehog and Alyssa.

Erin: How great, what're they singing?

D.M: Can you feel the love tonight from the Lion King and they shall be accompanied by Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles.

Alyssa and Shadow come on stage with Sonic, Knuckles, and Tails in the back.

Alyssa: We're ready.

D.M: And action!

Knuckles: _I can see what's happening_

Sonic: _What?_

Knuckles: _And they don't have a clue_

Sonic: _Who?_

Knuckles: _They'll fall in love and here's the bottom line  
our trio's down to two._

Sonic: _oh_

Knuckles:_ The sweet caress of twilight_

_There's magic everywhere  
and with all this romantic atmosphere  
Disaster's in the air_

Tails: _Can you feel the love tonight?  
The peace the evening brings  
the world, for once, in perfect harmony  
with all its living things_

Shadow: _So many things to tell her  
but how to make her see  
the truth about my past? Impossible!  
She'd turn away from me_

Alyssa: _He's holding back, he's hiding  
But what, I can't decide  
Why won't he be the king I know he is  
The king I see inside?_

Chorus: _Can you feel the love tonight?  
The peace the evening brings  
the world, for once, in perfect harmony  
with all its living things  
can you feel the love tonight?  
You needn't look too far  
Stealing through the night's uncertainties  
Love is where they are_

Knuckles: _And if he falls in love tonight  
it can be assumed_

Sonic: _His carefree days with us are history_

Knuckles & Sonic: _In short, our pal is doomed_

The Authors then clapped.

D.M: Well done!

Erin: Way to go Alyssa, you to Tails!

Airnaruto: You two were perfect.

Shelby: There's another couple that go together.

WT: Yeah a hedgehog and hyena.

N.L: Wonder what the kids would look like?

"They'd probably be called 'Hygehogs'.

They laughed like idiots until Shadow used Chaos Control to morph behind them and bonk their heads together.

Airnaruto: Good one Shadow!

D.M: Well Authors review.


	12. Hide & Seek

D.M: Welcome back Authors.

Airnaruto: I have to say Alyssa you and Shadow do make a good couple.

Alyssa: Why thank you Airnaruto.

Shelby: Well we all have our own special someone right Jose.

Jose: Couldn't agree more Shelby.

Hikari: So Sempai who's next?

D.M: Well Hime, ext on the list is… Riku singing 'Hide and Seek' by Imogen Heap.

Darth Ben: Riku?

Neros: That's surprising.

Riku: Hey what's surprising if Sora can sing in our game's sequel why can't I?

D.M: Don't worry Riku, we're not judging you, oh wait we are.

Airnaruto: Oh you made a funny, very clever boss.

D.M: Oh Riku and… Action!

Riku: _Where are we? What the hell is going on?  
The dust has only just begun to form,  
Crop circles in the carpet, sinking, feeling.  
Spin me round again and rub my eyes.  
This can't be happening.  
When busy streets a mess with people  
would stop to hold their heads heavy._

Hide and seek.  
Trains and sewing machines.  
All those years they were here first.

Oily marks appear on walls  
Where pleasure moments hung before.  
The takeover, the sweeping insensitivity of this  
still life.

Hide and seek.  
Trains and sewing machines. (Oh, you won't catch me around here)  
Blood and tears,  
They were here first.

Suddenly D.M quickly pulled out a gun and shot Riku in the arm and Riku gasped as he looked at his arm and started bleeding.

_Mmm, what you say?  
Mm, that you only meant well? Well, of course you did.  
Mmm, what you say?  
Mm, that it's all for the best? Ah of course it is.  
Mmm, what you say?  
Mm, that it's just what we need? And you decided this.  
Mmm what you say?  
What did she say?_

Ransom notes keep falling out your mouth.  
Mid-sweet talk, newspaper word cut-outs.  
Speak no feeling, no I don't believe you.  
You don't care a bit. You don't care a bit.

Ransom notes keep falling out your mouth.  
Mid-sweet talk, newspaper word cut-outs.  
Speak no feeling, no I don't believe you.  
You don't care a bit. You don't care a bit.

Riku after so much bleeding and looking at D.M he falls to the floor.

_You don't care a bit.  
You don't care a bit.  
You don't care a bit.  
You don't care a bit.  
You don't care a bit._

Airnaruto: Boss what'd you do?!

E-Witch: You killed someone.

Hikari: Sempai, how could you?

Syndicate and Ranger: TRAITOR!

Shelby: I knew you did it to me once but against your will, why this time?

D.M: Guys relax look at him.

They turned to see Riku getting up with ease like he wasn't shot.

Authors: Riku!

Riku: Guys I'm al right.

Jose: But D.M shot you!

D.M: Jose this thing is plastic.

Shelby: But Riku, you're bleeding!

Riku: Am I?

Riku opens up his vest to reveal a huge ketchup packet and ketchup squirting out of it.

WT: So you pulled the old 'Dear Sister' skit they're all talking about eh D.M?

D.M You know it.

WT: Man I never woulda thought of that.

N.L: Yeah and you're suppose to be the genius.

Both laugh in hysterics until Wormtail realized he was insulted.

WT: Hey!

Wormtail when whacked the back of N.L's head.

N.L: Ouch!

D.M: Hah did you guys ever go for it, the old shot in the arm gig.

Airnaruto: Get him!

Soon all the Authors were ganging up on their leader, tackling, tickling, and any other way of torture.


	13. Brother my Brother

D.M: Ok we're back, and I just got done taking a huge torture.

Airnaruto: Serves you right boss, for tricking us.

D.M: Oh come on like you haven't had fun in your own parodies trying to scare people.

E-Witch: We only do that in parodies because that's the way they go.

M.Z: Well I wished I coulda been there but you guys had to make me get the food.

W.X: Well you lost the game of R.P.S.

M.Z: Stupid fingers coming up paper when I wanted rock.

Erin: Well D.M, who's next on the list?

D.M: Let me check, ah here we are, uh-oh.

Airnaruto: 'Uh-Oh' what boss?

Shelby: What is it?

Hikari: What Sempai?

D.M: This next one could cause complications.

Jose: What do you mean who is it?

D.M: Sasuke and Itachi singing 'Brother my brother' by Blessid Union of Souls.

WT: That's a whole lotta brother.

Him and N.L laugh their heads off.

Airnaruto: Boss how can we put Sasuke with his own brother?

Hikari: They'll kill each other.

D.M: That's a chance we'll have to take.

Suddenly Sasuke and Itachi walk in on stage from separate sides and look at each other and growl.

D.M: Al right you two, no trying to kill each other.

Itachi: Ready.

Sasuke: Hn.

D.M: And action!

Sasuke: _Brother my brother  
Tell me what are fighting for  
We've got to end this war  
We should love one another  
Oh, can't we just pretend  
This war never began  
We can try  
Brother my brother_

Both: _We face each other from different sides  
The anger burns can't remember why  
It's kind of crazy to cause so much pain  
Our foolish pride makes us hate this way_

We watch our world fall apart  
Tell me what good is winning  
When you lose your heart

Itachi: _Brother my brother  
Tell me what are fighting for  
Isn't life worth so much more  
We should love one another  
Oh, can't we just pretend  
This war never began  
Tell me why  
Brother my brother_

_Yes  
We can try  
Brother my brother  
Yes_

Both: _Let's take a moment and look deep inside  
And say we'll learn to give love a try  
When matters differ as we seem to be  
There's so much more to me than what you see_

You don't have to be this way  
Think about the consequences  
Turn around and walk away

Suddenly the Authors noticed Sasuke and Itachi started singing like they were feeling sad.

Sasuke: _Brother my brother  
Tell me what are fighting for  
Isn't life worth so much more  
We should love one another  
Oh, can't we just pretend  
This war never began  
Tell me why  
Brother my brother_

Itachi: _Brother my brother  
Tell me what are fighting for  
Isn't life worth so much more  
We should love one another  
Oh, can't we just pretend  
This war never began  
Tell me why  
Brother my brother_

Suddenly the two Uchiha's looked at each other before they embrace each other and cry.

Sasuke: I love you Itachi!

Itachi: I love you to Sasuke!

Airnaruto: Oh boy look at what's happening.

Jose: Can somebody please get them outta here before they get as gross as Guy and Lee.

Shelby: I think they already did.

Kakashi and Kisame walk on stage.

Kakashi: Well deal with them.

Kisame: Well hopefully I won't have to worry about the silent Itachi anymore.

So the Jonin and Shark Ninja escort the two brothers away both still crying.

W.X: I think you broke them D.M.

M.Z: Wonder if they'll ever be the same.

D.M: Who knows?

E-Witch: Well read and review!


	14. Concrete Angel

E-Witch: And welcome back t Music Idol.

Airnaruto: I wonder what will become of the Uchiha's now that they're sorry about each other?

D.M: Maybe they'll find some good looking gals and start up the Uchiha clan again.

Jose: There's a thought.

N.L: I bet Itachi would use his Mangekyo to get a girlfriend.

W.T: Yeah they'd be too afraid to ask him so he'd have to make them.

They both laughed out loud as usual.

W.X: You're lucky he's not here or he'd use it on you two.

M.Z: So D.M who's next.

D.M: Next up is Hinata singing 'Concrete Angel' by Martina McBride.

Erin: You think she'll manage the way she normally is?

Airnaruto: I hope so.

Hinata walks up on stage twiddling her thumbs.

Hinata: Um hello everyone.

D.M: You ready Hinata?

Hinata: (Thinking) I have to be brave like Naruto. (Aloud) I'm ready.

Airnaruto: And… Action!

Hinata: _She walks to school with a lunch she packed  
Nobody knows what she's holding back;  
Wearing the same dress she wore yesterday,  
She hides the bruises with the linen and lace;  
oh_

The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask,  
It's hard to see the pain behind the mask;  
Bearing the burden of a secret storm,  
Sometimes she wishes she was never born;

Through the wind and the rain,   
She stands hard as a stone in a world that she can't rise above;   
But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place where she's loved.

Concrete Angel

Somebody cries in the middle of the night,  
The neighbors hear but they turn out the lights;  
A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate,  
When morning comes it will be too late.

Through the wind and the rain,  
She stands hard as a stone in a world that she can't rise above;  
But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place where she's loved.

Concrete Angel

A statue stands in a shaded place,  
An angel girl with an upturned face;  
Her name is written on a polished rock,  
A broken heart that the world forgot.

Through the wind and the rain,  
She stands hard as a stone in a world that she can't rise above;  
But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place where she's loved.

Concrete Angel

The Authors applauded her performance.

D.M: Marvelous Hinata.

Hikari: Great job Hinata.

Airnaruto: Not bad at all.

E-Witch: Girl you got skill.

Hinata: (Thinking) I did it, I really did it!

Naruto: WAY TO GO HINATA!

Hinata: Oh Naruto!

As Hinata turns red and looses balance and almost faints until Naruto appears on stage and catches her.

Naruto: I love it when you fall for me.

D.M: Well Naruto we'll leave Hinata in your care.

Naruto: Al right, later guys.

WT: You know the first verse described her very much.

N.L: No kidding!

They laugh hard.

Airnaruto: Well until next time everybody.

D.M: See ya round.


	15. Old time Rock and Roll

D.M: And we're back everybody.

E-Witch: and who's up next D.M?

Airnaruto: Yeah boss enlighten us.

D.M: Well next up is… Ben Tennyson singing Bob Seager's 'Old Time Rock & Roll.

Shelby: That's a surprise.

Erin: Yeah, I mean Ben's never shown a taste in music.

Jose: Maybe he'll surprise us.

D.M: Hey Ben you back there?

Ben: I'm ready just start the music.

Airnaruto: Ok, action.

As the opening music played Ben slid onto the stage wearing a black dress shirt, green cargo pants, and sunglasses.

Ben: _Just take those old records off the shelf  
I'll sit and listen to 'em by myself  
Today's music aln 't got the same soul  
I like that old time rock 'n' roll  
Don't try to take me to a disco  
You'll never even get me out on the  
In ten minutes i'll be late for the door  
I like that old time rock'n' roll_

Still like that old time rock'n' roll  
That kind of music just soothes the soul  
I reminisce about the days of old  
With that old time rock 'n' roll  
Won't go to hear them play a tango  
I'd rather hear some blues or funky old soul  
There's only sure way to get me to go  
Start playing old time rock 'n' roll  
Call me a relic, call me what you will  
Say i'm old-fashioned, say i'm over the hill  
Today' music ain't got the same soul  
I like that old time rock 'n' roll

Still like that old time rock'n' roll  
That kind of music just soothes the soul  
I reminisce about the days of old  
With that old time rock 'n' roll

So the Authors began applauding the Omnitrix Master.

D.M: Al right Ben.

Shelby: Didn't know you had a taste in music.

Ben: Hey just because I don't show it doesn't mean I don't have it.

Jose: Point taken.

WT: I'm surprised you weren't in your underwear.

N.L: Yeah like Tom Cruise!

They laugh like idiots until Ben goes Ghostfreak and scares the pants off them.

Ben: Well I'm outta here.

D.M: And so are we until next time people.


	16. Love is Strange

Airnaruto: And here we are once again bringing you all excellent music talents.

E-Witch: We've had quite an amusing selection so far, and more great ones are yet to come.

D.M: And next up on the list is Erin and Tails singing 'Love is Strange' by Mickey and Sylvia.

Erin: Really?

D.M: You bet.

Erin: Thank you D.M!

D.M: Don't mention it, now hurry someone's waiting for you on stage.

Tails: Come on Erin!

So Erin went up on stage to join Tails.

Erin: Well D.M, we're ready.

D.M: Care to do the honors Hime?

Hikari: Yes Sempai, and… Action!

Both: _Love, love is strange  
Lot of people take it for a game  
Once you get it   
You'll never wanna quit (no, no)  
After you've had it (yeah, yeah)  
You're in an awful fix  
Many people  
Don't understand (no, no)  
They think loving (yeah, yeah)  
Is money in the hand   
Your sweet loving  
Is better than a kiss  
When you leave me   
Sweet kisses I miss_

Sonic and Shadow play a few guitar riffs as they continued the next verse.

Tails: _Erin?_

Erin: _Yes Tails?_

Tails: _How do you call your loverboy?_

Erin: _Come 'ere loverboy!!_

Tails: _And if he doesn't answer?_

Erin: _Ohh loverboy!_

Tails: _And if he STILL doesn't answer?_

Erin: _I simply say  
Baby,  
Oohh baby  
My sweet baby  
You're the one_

Both: _Baby,  
Oohh baby  
My sweet baby  
You're the one_

The Authors applauded for the two.

D.M: Way to go you two.

Shelby: Al right Erin!

Jose: Al right Tails!

Airnaruto: Encore, encore!

E-Witch: Al right!

M.Z: Hoorah!

W.X: Al right!


	17. Fighting Dreamers

Airnaruto: And welcome back to Music Idol people.

Shelby: Well D.M, who's next.

D.M: Well Shel according to the list Airnaruto will be going up.

Airnaruto: Al right!

E-Witch: So what song will he be singing?

D.M: 'Fighting Dreamers' from Naruto.

Airnaruto: Al right, my moment to shine.

Jose: Just don't let it go to your head.

Airnaruto: What do you mean by that?

Jose: Nothing.

D.M: Well bud you ready?

Airnaruto: As always chief.

E-Witch: And… Action!

Airnaruto: _We are fighting dreamers, aiming for the top  
Fighting dreamers, don't care what people think about them  
Fighting dreamers, do what you believe in  
Oli oli oli oh-! Just go my way! _

_Right here right now (bang!)  
Open fire like a bullet liner!  
Right here right now (burn!)  
Gonna kick your butt, get the fire!_

_Right here right now (bang!)  
Open fire like a bullet liner!  
Right here right now (burn!)_

_Among the dangerous pandemonium of the street, we open up a map of people – where will we go?  
Violently coloured crows took it away and threw it away_

_Come on, open the eyes of your heart, just take now to the limit! (Yeah!)  
We've got nothing to lose, so let's go now!_

_We are fighting dreamers, aim for the top  
Fighting dreamers, don't worry about appearances  
Fighting dreamers, do what you believe in  
Oli oli oli oh-! Just go my way!_

_Right here right now (bang!)  
Open fire like a bullet liner!  
Right here right now (burn!)_

_Those shadows that sneak up on us without a sound always throw us off balance  
Say it and it'll happen; a big wind is blowing, whipping everything into a frenzy_

_Take the sharp sword you brandish and use it to slice into your own future! (Yeah!)  
There are no guarantees in sight, are there?!_

_We are fighting dreamers, aim for the top  
Fighting dreamers, don't worry about appearances  
Fighting dreamers, do what you believe in  
Oli oli oli oh-! Just go my way!_

_Right here right now (bang!)  
Open fire like a bullet liner!  
Right here right now (burn!)  
Gonna kick your butt, get the fire!  
Right here right now (bang!)  
Open fire like a bullet liner!  
Right here right now (burn!)  
Gonna kick your butt, get the fire!_

_We are fighting dreamers, I'll do everything  
Fighting dreamers, with my friends  
Fighting dreamers, gonna aim high  
Oli oli oli oh-!_

_We are fighting dreamers, aim for the top  
Fighting dreamers, don't worry about appearances  
Fighting dreamers, do what you believe in  
Oli oli oli oh-! Just go my way!_

_(Don't forget your first impulse ever)  
(Let's keep your adventurous ever)_

_Right here right now (bang!)  
Open fire like a bullet liner!  
Right here right now (burn!)  
Gonna kick your butt, get the fire!  
Right here right now (bang!)  
Open fire like a bullet liner!  
Right here right now (burn!)  
Gonna kick your butt, get the fire_

D.M: Al right bud rock on!

E-Witch: That was amazing!

Shelby: Sweet.

Hikari: How wonderful!

W.X: Al right Airnaruto.

Airnaruto: Al right thank you thank you, than you very much I'm here till Thursday try the cola.

D.M: Ok get down from there before you get a big head.

Airnaruto: Well that was me guys, hope to see you all again soon.


	18. He drives me crazy

D.M: And here we are again bringing you another addition of Music Idol, I'm DarkMagicianmon.

Airnaruto: I'm Airnaruto.

E-Witch: And I'm E-Witch.

Hikari: And we are the Author Fighters.

Authors: Hello everybody!

W.X: So D.M, what's going on next?

M.Z: Yeah you seem to be the kind who is unpredictable when it comes to this stuff.

D.M: Well it's the way I am, anyway down to business, next up is Ami Onuki singing 'He drive me Crazy from Pokemon 3'.

W.X: oh boy, guess we know who she'll be singing for.

M.Z: Ash, hands down.

Jose: Now that's predictable.

Ami then took the stage.

Ami: Konichiwa Authors.

D.M: Hello Ami are you ready.

Ami: You know it DarkMagicianmon.

D.M: Al right… Action!

Ami: _He wanders off...  
He's just lost...without me.  
Doesn't matter what I say... _

I try to give advice.  
I tell him twice.  
He won't listen...  
Gotta do it his own way...

He drives me crazy!  
All of the time...  
He drives me crazy!  
He drives me out of my mind...  
So why do I worry...'bout him?  
Why do I care?  
I don't know why I let it phase me...  
But he drives me crazy!  
He drives me crazy...  
Yeah...

He's here and there...everywhere.  
Just looking.  
Always finding something new...

I know he's kinda strange.  
He'll never change.  
Oh, tell me...  
What's a girl supposed to do?

He drives me crazy!  
All of the time...  
He drives me crazy!  
He drives me out of my mind...  
So why do I worry...'bout him?  
Why do I care?  
I don't know why I let it phase me...  
But he drives me crazy!  
He drives me crazy...

Just go off in your own direction!  
And see if anybody cares!  
Just don't come running...  
Back to me, Ash Ketchum!  
He'll be wishing he had listened then...  
'Cause I told him time and time...again!

He drives me crazy!  
All of the time...  
He drives me crazy!  
He drives me out of my mind...  
So why do I worry...'bout him?  
Why do I care?  
I don't know why I let it phase me...  
But he drives me crazy!

He drives me crazy...  
(He drives me crazy...)  
All of the time...  
He drives me crazy...  
(He drives me crazy...)  
Out of my mind...  
He drives me crazy...  
(He drives me crazy...)  
All of the... All of the time...  
He drives me crazy...  
(He drives me crazy...)  
Out of my mind...  
He drives me crazy...  
(He drives me crazy...)  
All of the time...  
He drives me crazy...  
(He drives me crazy...) 

D.M: Well done Ami.

Airnaruto: Superb.

E-Witch: Not bad there.

Shelby: Rock on girlfriend.

Erin: Marvelous.

W.X: Betcha Ash'll be loving you tonight.

Ami: Yeah speaking of which I'm suppose to be meeting him in half an hour, later guys.

Authors: Later Ami.

D.M: Well enjoy everybody and until next time!


	19. Never gonna give you up

D.M: Well we're back everyone.

Airnaruto: And still getting better.

E-Witch: These previous songs have been great and they just keep on getting better.

Authors: And that's a fact.

D.M: But today is a special one for I have brought in a new member for everyone to meet.

Airnaruto: Who boss?

Suddenly the door opened up and a boy with green eyes, slightly spiky brown colored hair, and his attire included a red and blue shirt with a purple jewel hanging from his neck, blue jeans, and black trainers.

D.M: Authors allow me to present Roscoso.

Roscoso: Please, call me Ross.

Authors: Hiya Ross!

Ross: Pleased to meet all of you, I have come here for a request to join your ranks.

DM: Always a pleasure to induct a new member, for the first part of your induction you must kneel.

Ross kneels before D.M and the Authors.

DM: Ross do you swear to uphold the laws and standards of the Fan-Fic Author Fighters, to fight for justice in any parody and to never align yourself with anti-authors and flamers?

Ross: I swear

DM: Rise

Ross rises to his feet.

DM presents him a badge and puts it on his shirt

DM: Then I here by officially welcome you Roscoso aka Ross to the Fan-Fic Author Fighters.

Ross: Thank you everyone, I will not let you down, because I made a promise to a friend to stop Drake.

D.M: Well you'll love being with us.

Airnaruto: So anyways boss, who's up next?

D.M: Well next is a request off the line from Hikari-Hime.

E-Witch: Really what has she selected?

D.M: Actually she wants me to perform and my song of choice shall be 'Never Gonna Give You Up' by Rick Astley.

Ross: Well looks like I came just in time.

D.M hovered onto the stage and his staff turned into a mic.

D.M: Ok guys, I'm ready.

Airnaruto: Al right Boss… Action!

D.M: _We're no strangers to love  
You know the rules and so do I  
A full commitment's what I'm thinking of  
You wouldn't get this from any other guy _

I just wanna tell you how I'm feeling  
Gotta make you understand

Never gonna give you up, never gonna let you down  
Never gonna run around and desert you  
Never gonna make you cry, never gonna say goodbye  
Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you

We've known each other for so long  
Your heart's been aching but you're too shy to say it  
Inside we both know what's been going on  
We know the game and we're gonna play it

And if you ask me how I'm feeling  
Don't tell me you're too blind to see

Never gonna give you up, never gonna let you down  
Never gonna run around and desert you  
Never gonna make you cry, never gonna say goodbye  
Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you

Never gonna give you up, never gonna let you down  
Never gonna run around and desert you  
Never gonna make you cry, never gonna say goodbye  
Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you

(Ooh give you up)  
(Ooh give you up)  
(Ooh) never gonna give, never gonna give (give you up)  
(Ooh) never gonna give, never gonna give (give you up)

We've known each other for so long  
Your heart's been aching but you're too shy to say it  
Inside we both know what's been going on  
We know the game and we're gonna play it

I just wanna tell you how I'm feeling  
Gotta make you understand 

_Never gonna give you up, never gonna let you down  
Never gonna run around and desert you  
Never gonna make you cry, never gonna say goodbye  
Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you_

So the Authors applauded for their leader and he got off stage and was embraced by Hikari.

Hikari: Sempai you were wonderful.

D.M: I'm glad you liked it Hime.

Shelby: Well done D.M.

Jose: Good on ya.

M.Z: Not bad.

Airnaruto: Rock on boss!

WT: Yeah D.M, that song described you perfectly.

N.L: Yeah, you never do any of those things.

They laugh like crazy until D.M used his magic and dropped two buckets of water on their heads leaving them soaked.

Ross: Do they always do that?

Airnaruto: Unfortunately yes.

D.M: well now that that's taken care off we have one last thing to do in order to officially induct our newest member, everyone hands in!

Ross: What's this about?

X Prodigy: Just put your hands in with the rest of us, it's nothing.

So Ross puts his hands in with the Author Fighters, and they thrown their hands up high.

Authors: Let's rock!

Ross: I think we need a new battle cry.

X: That's what I've been saying.

D.M: Al right gang if any of you can come up with a better battle cry give me what you got, and until then we'll currently use the one I picked out for us.

Authors: Deal.

Airnaruto: Well that's the latest everybody.

E-Witch: Enjoy.

D.M and Ross: And rock on!


	20. The First Time it Happens

D.M: Hello everybody and welcome back!

Airnaruto: Wow boss you sure are happy.

D.M: Yes Airnaruto and for a good reason.

Shelby: What's that?

D.M: Since my last chapter I made over a hundred reviews!

E-Witch: Wow that is a good reason to be happy.

Ross: I don't get it D.M, you've never made over a hundred reviews before?

D.M: Not just me Ross, most of us who write parody's or crossovers don't make it to a hundred reviews.

Ross: What was the closest you ever came to a hundred?

D.M: Well the second one I made close to a hundred reviews was my Christmas Fic, and my Demons of Darkstar Fic, but my two most reviewed Parody's were Chase 2, and Naruto Hood.

Ross: Wow you sure did quite a lot.

D.M: Yeah and now with the Fic, for a chapter like this I'd like to make this a special one, and next up is Jose Vega singing 'The first time it happens' from the Great Muppet Caper.

Jose: Al right!

Shelby: Wonderful.

X: Interesting.

WT: You know what's funny?

N.L: What?

WT: Jose's singing a song about the muppets while we're trying to be humorous like the muppets.

They laugh loudly until Jose blew fire at them.

Jose: Al right D.M I'm ready.

Shelby: Good luck Jose.

D.M: And… action!

Jose: _The first time you see her  
No bolt from the blue  
Just something so quiet  
That's waiting for you  
With no one to tell you where you've got to go  
The first time it happens you know_

The first time you see her  
No magical change  
No angels appearing  
No dreams to arrange  
Just warmer and colder that springtime or snow  
The first time it happens you know

And so you fall  
And how complete it is  
And for each moment that it lasts  
How sweet it is

The first time together  
How simple, how rare  
And just when you thought you'd forgot how to care  
And though you feel much more than you'd dare to show  
The first time it happens you know

So the Authors applauded and Shelby flew onto the stage and embraced Jose.

Shelby: Jose you were wonderful.

Jose: I always am.

Ross: Al right.

D.M: Perfect performance Jose.

Airnaruto: Right on brother.

E-Witch: Well that's about all we have for today, until next time gang.


	21. Pervert

Airnaruto: And welcome back everybody to Music Idol.

D.M: Things have been getting great after that incident.

D.M and Airnaruto shudder.

Hikari: Well it can't go back to being worse now can it?

Shelby: I don't see how.

M.Z: Yeah especially all the crazies who came before left.

X: So D.M who's coming up now?

D.M: Let me check… Oh say it isn't so!

Hikari: What is it Sempai.

Airnaruto: Anko again?

E-Witch: Can't be you filed that restraining order.

Ross: D.M who is it?

D.M: Jiraiya!

Authors: What!?

Airnaruto: Must've used his bribery tactics with his books again.

Ranger: What's he singing?

D.M: 'Pervert' b Nerf Heder.

Jose: Somebody please just kill me now.

Airnaruto: Me first!

Suddenly in a poof of smoke Jiraiya appears standing on a horse sized Toad on the stage.

Jiraiya: BEHOLD THE AWESOMENESS THAT IS JIRAIYA-SAMA!

D.M: Jiraiya loose the toad.

Jiraiya: Doh, you messed up my entrance, al right take five.

Then the toad disappears, and Jiraiya takes the mic in hand.

Jiraiya: Get ready you young males, and you lovely ladies for yours truly.

Airnaruto: Just start pervert!

Jiraiya: _When you met me at the party you thought I was a nice guy  
But you didn't have a clue at what was going on inside  
I ordered you a drink and asked you for a dance   
But all I really wanted was to smell your underpants_

I'm a pervert, a pervert  
Can't change the way I am  
I'm a pervert, a pervert  
Don't want to shake my hand

That night you asked me over to watch Hollywood Squares  
You left me in your room, I left a stain on your teddy bear  
Can you see it in my eyes, can you see it in my smile?  
Can you see the way I imagine you doing doggy style

I'm a pervert, a pervert  
I've got sweaty palms  
I'm a pervert, a pervert  
It just goes on and on   
On and on, on and on, on and on, on and on

You called me on the phone, said you wanted to talk  
But how could you have known what I was doing with my sock  
Say you want to be my girlfriend but will you love me anymore  
When you catch me with my Polaroid outside the bathroom door

I'm a pervert, a pervert   
Can't change the way I am  
A pervert, a pervert  
Don't want to shake my hand  
I'm a pervert, a pervert  
I've got sweaty palms  
A pervert, a pervert  
It just goes on and on  
On and on, on and on, on and on, on and on

Jiraiya looked at the crowd who sat their silently while crickets chirp.

Jiraiya: You kids today have no respect for elders.

D.M: Oh we do Pervy Sage, it's just that you're not worthy of our respect.

Airnaruto: Want me to boss?

D.M: By all means.

Airnaruto pulls the lever and Jiraiya drops through the trap door screaming until…

Jiraiya: Summoning Jutsu!

Suddenly the stage exploded revealing Gamabunta.

D.M: Gamabunta?

Gamabunta: What, Jiraiya why did you summon me now I don't see anything a threat.

Jiraiya: These kids tried to drop me through a trap door and I needed something to save me.

Gamabunta: So you dragged me al the way out here just to save you from falling?!

D.M: Not only that, you blew up the stage Jiraiya.

Airnaruto: I don't think we're insured for Giant toad summons.

Hikari: Mr. Gamabunta-sama even though I'm not part of the toad summons could you please punish that pervert.

Gamabunta: Why of course little lady.

So with that Jiraiya ran off screaming as Gamabunta chased after him.

D.M: We're gonna have to wait until we can get a new stage in.

Airnaruto: See ya everybody.


	22. Can't touch me

D.M: Well we got a new stage now.

Airnaruto: And what a surprised, we were covered.

E-Witch: And Jiraiya was forced to pay the deductible.

D.M: Thanks for that Hikari-Hime.

Hikari: No problem Sempai, after all since Tsunade was my sensei she'd let him have it if he didn't pay.

Syndicate: Well boss, who's up next may I ask.

D.M: Well next up on the list is… Hmm, this is unusual.

Jose: What is it?

D.M: Chase Young singing 'Can't touch me' the Family Guy version.

Authors: Huh?

Shelby: That's surprising.

Airnaruto: Well what're ya gonna do?

Chase Young then walked on stage in human form.

Chase: Greetings Author Fighters.

D.M: Hello Chase.

Chase: Just so you know I decided to break from any evilness and decided for a little fun if that's what you would call this.

Airnaruto: Well Chase do your thing.

Chase: With pleasure.

E-Witch: And… Action!

Chase: _J-J-J-J- Just like the bad guy from Lethal Weapon 2  
I've got diplomatic immunity so Hammer you can't sue  
I can write graffiti, even jaywalk in the street,  
I can riot, loot, not give a hoot, and touch your sister's teat_

Can't touch me!

_Can't touch me!_

WT: What the hell is he doing?

Chase: _Can't touch me!_

N.L: I believe that's the worm.

Chase: _STOP! Chase time!  
I'm a big shot, there's no doubt  
light a fire then pee it out  
Don't like it? kiss my rump, just for a minute let's all do the bump_

Can't touch me  
Yeah, do the Chase Young bump  
Can't touch me

I'm presidential Chase, interns think I'm hot  
Don't care if you're handicapped, I'll still park in your spot  
I've been around the world from Hartford to Back Bay  
It's Chase, Go Chase, MC Young, Yo Chase, let's see Regis rap this way!

_Can't touch me_

Chase then turns to Yumi Ishiyama and speaks to her.

Chase: Except for you. You can touch me.

The Authors lightly clapped.

D.M: Well Chase that was quite a performance.

Airnaruto: Yeah uh right on!

Chase: Thank you for your time, now if you don't mind, I'll be on my way.

Chase then exits leaving the Authors befuddled.

Jose: Wow, Chase Young singing a Family Guy song.

Shelby: Sung by Peter Griffin none the less.

Airnaruto: Well Authors until the next time.

D.M: See ya real soon!


	23. Colonel Hathi's march

E-Witch: Hello everyone and welcome back to Music Idol.

D.M: That last one there was very disturbing.

Airnaruto: Yeah especially coming from a villain who shows no emotion.

Hikari: Well you have to admit Chase is honorable.

Erin: Can't deny that.

Alyssa: Well D.M who have we got next on the list?

D.M: Well next up is, oh boy this could be bad.

Airnaruto: What're you talking about boss?

D.M: Next up is the Akatsuki singing 'Colonel Hathi's march'.

Hikari: From the Jungle Book?

Jose: Now there's a sight you won't see everyday.

E-Witch: You think Itachi will be al right singing especially after that little moment he had with his brother?

D.M: He'll be fine Itachi's not the kinda guy who can keep a happy feeling, right?

Then the curtain opened up to reveal the nine members of the Akatsuki came on stage.

Airnaruto: Well you all ready?

Pain: Always.

Kisame: I've been looking forward to this.

Airnaruto: You al right up there Itachi?

Itachi: Never better.

E-Witch: Al right guys, go for it!

Akatsuki: _Hup two, three, four!_

Suddenly Naruto and Gaara come in.

Naruto: Hey guys what's happening.

Hikari looked nervous seeing Naruto and Gaara in sight of the Akatsuki.

Hikari: Naruto maybe you and Gaara should.

WT: Hey guys you're just in time.

N.L: Yeah the Akatsuki here are singing us a tune.

And the four laugh until Naruto and Gaara realize what he just said.

Naruto and Gaara: WHAT?!

The both of them see the members of Akatsuki on stage, and they scream and bolt for the door.

Naruto: LOOK OUT IT'S THOSE CLOAKED CREEPS!

So the Akatsuki just continued what they were doing.

Akatsuki: _Hup two three four  
Keep it up two three four  
Hup two three four  
Keep it up two three four!_

Pain: _Company sound off!_

Akatsuki: _Oh, we march form here to there_

_Hidan: And it doesn't matter where_

_Akatsuki: You can hear us push  
Through the deepest bush  
With a military air!  
With a military air!__We're a cracker jack brigade  
On a pachyderm parade  
But we'd rather stroll to a water hole_

Deidra: _Hup!_

Itachi: _Two!_

Zetsu: _Three!_

Sasori: _Four!_

_For a furlough in the shade!_

_Hup two three four  
Keep it up two three four  
Hup two three four  
Keep it up two three four_

Pain: _Company sound off!_

Akatsuki: _Ho, the aim of our patrol_

Hidan: _Is a question rather droll_

Akatsuki: _For to march and drill  
Over field and hill_

Pain: _Is a military goal!_

Akatsuki: _Is a military goal!_

_Hup two three four  
Dress it up two three four  
Hup two three four  
Dress it up two three four _

By the ranks or single file  
Over every jungle mile  
Oh we stamp and crush  
Through the underbrush 

Kisame: _In a military style!_

Akatsuki: _In a military style!_

Pain: _Hup two three four  
Keep it up two three four_

So the Authors clapped a bit.

D.M: Wow, for rogue ninja's you guys aren't bad.

Kisame: Thank you.

Pain: Now if you don't mind, we must return for we will capture all the tailed beasts.

In a poof of smoke they all vanished.

Airnaruto: Well let's never put all of them in the same room again.

Authors: Agreed.

E-Witch: Well that's it for now.

D.M: See ya soon!

**(FYI that scene with Naruto and Gaara was from a Disney Sing-Along video, if you want to see it search 'You can fly from Disney Part 2' in the opening you'll see what I mean.)**


	24. Phineas and Ferb

D.M: And welcome back everybody today is yet another special day!

Airnaruto: Why's that boss?

D.M: Today is Hikari-Hime's birthday.

Hikari: Yes, today's my birthday.

Authors: Happy Birthday Hikari!

Hikari: Thank you everybody.

D.M: And since it's your birthday, my new friend Ross has decided to sing as a birthday present for you.

Hikari: Thank you Ross.

Ross: No problem Hikari, and to help me is my step-bro Kirby.

E-Witch: So what song are they going to be singing?

Erin: Yeah what?

D.M: They shall be singing the theme song to Phineas and Ferb.

Jose: Really, why that?

Ross: Well I'm a big time fan.

WT: I think we better take cover for this one.

N.L: Why's that?

WT: Because it's sure to blow!

They laugh hysterically, until Kirby comes up to them and sucks both of them into his mouth and spews them back out.

Ross: You say anything like that again, and I'll have Kirby do that to you both ten times more.

WT: Shutting up now.

D.M: Al right guys, are you two ready?

Ross: Always!

Kirby: Yep!

Airnaruto: And… Action!

Ross: _**Theirs a hundred and four days of summer vacation**_

_**And school comes along just to end it**_

_**So the annual problem for our generation is finding a good way to speeend it**_

_**LIKE MAYBE!**_

_**Building a Rocket**_

_**Or fighting a mummy**_

_**Or climbing the Eiffel tower**_

_**Discovering something that doesn't exist**_** "Hey" said Ross seeing a strange creature a mix of a horse turtle and frog**

_**Or giving a monkey a shower**_

_**Surfing tidal waves**_

_**Creating Nanobots**_

_**Or Locating Frankenstein's brain**_**, "It's over here" Yelled Ross**

_**Finding a dodo bird**_

_**Painting a continent**_

_**Or driving your sister insane, **_**"ROSS!!" yelled Juliet**

_**As you can see theirs a whole lot of stuff to do before school start this fall**_**, "Come on Cosmic" Calls Ross while he and Kirby pull a wagon carrying an elephant**

_**So stick with us because Ross and Kirby are going to do it all**_

_**So stick with us because Ross and Kirby are going to do it all!!**_

"_**MOM!! Ross and Kirby are making a title sequence" Yelled Juliet**_

The Authors applauded for the two.

D.M: Wonderful job guys.

Airnaruto: Not bad at all.

E-Witch: Though when did Juliet get here?

Juliet: They wanted me to be portrayed as the sister.

Hikari: That was a great performance.

Ross: Thanks guys.

D.M: Well Authors that's about for now, and remember to wish my girl Hikari a Happy Birthday.


	25. World Greatest Criminal Mind

D.M: Hello everybody how're you all doing?

Airnaruto: Perfect boss.

Hikari: Wonderful Sempai.

X: Yeah I mean this parody's hit over a hundred and twenty reviews.

W.X: You've really outdone yourself sir.

D.M: I know, I never thought this Fic would make hundreds.

Airnaruto: Well anyways boss, who's up next?

D.M: Well next up is… Vlad Masters aka Vlad Plasmius singing 'The Worlds Greatest Criminal Mind' from The Great Mouse Detective.

Iron-Mantis: Plasmius?

Ross: Yeah I mean you know what he's tried to do.

D.M: Yes, but he can be very neutral at times, and if he tries to do anything stupid, I'll let him have it.

Vlad then walks onstage as his human self and takes the mic.

Vlad: Good day Author Fighters, it's wonderful to be here.

Airnaruto: Don't try sweet talking Vlad.

D.M: Now I know it's not just you in the song, so who've you added to help sing the chorus?

Vlad snapped his fingers, and Skulker, Box Ghost, Johnny 13, Fright Knight, Technus, and Vortex appeared.

Ross: Ghosts, how enduring.

Shleby: This should be very interesting.

Jose: I'll bet.

D.M: Well Vlad are you and the ghosts Ready?

Vlad then morphed into Plasmius.

Vlad: We are now.

Airnaruto: And… action!

Vlad: _My friends, we are about to embark on the most  
odious, the most evil, the most diabolical scheme  
of my illustrious career. A crime to top all  
crimes, a crime that will live in infamy!_

_Tomorrow evening,  
our beloved monarch celebrates  
her diamond jubilee. And, with the enthusiastic help  
of our good friend Jack Fenton, it promises to be  
a night she will never forget. Her last night, and my  
first, as supreme ruler of all Ghostdom! _

From the brain that brought you the Big Ben Caper  
The head that made headlines in every newspaper  
And wondrous things like the Tower Bridge Job  
That cunning display that made London a sob

Now comes the real tour de force  
Tricky and wicked, of course  
My earlier crimes were fine for their times  
But now that I'm at it again  
An even grimmer plot has been simmering  
In my great criminal brain 

Ghosts: _Even meaner? You mean it?  
Worse than the widows and orphans you drowned?  
You're the best of the worst around  
Oh, Plasmius  
Oh, Plasmius  
The rest fall behind  
To Plasmius  
To Plasmius  
The world's greatest criminal mind_

Plasmius: _Thank you, Thank you. But it hasn't all been  
champagne and caviar. I've had my share of  
adversity, thanks to that miserable second-rate  
ghost teen, Danny Fenton. For years, that  
insufferable pipsqueak has interfered with my  
plans. I haven't had a moment's peace of mind. But, all  
that's in the past! This time, nothing, not even  
Danny, can stand in my way! All will bow before  
me!_  
Ghosts: _Oh, Plasmius  
Oh, Plasmius  
You're tops and that's that  
To Plasmius  
To Plasmius_

Box Ghost: _To Plasmius, the world's greatest… Hey a fruit Loop!_

Plasmius: _What was that? What did you call me?_

Skulker: _Oh, oh, he didn't mean it, sir._

Johnny 13: _I-it was just a slip of the tongue._

Plasmius: _I am NOT A FRUIT LOOP!_

Technus: _'Course you're not. You're a Ghost!_

Vortex: _Yeah, that's right. Right! A Ghost._

Fright Knight: _Yeah, a tough Ghost!_

Plasmius: _SILENCE! Oh, my dear Box Ghost, I'm afraid that  
you've gone and upset me. You know what happens  
when someone upsets me._

Vlad rings a bell and what came through the wall was the Behemoth Ghost that guarded the Skeleton Key in the Ghost World.

Box Ghost: _Oh, Plasmius  
Oh, Plasmius  
You're the tops and that's that  
To Plasmius  
To Plasmius  
To Plasmius, the world's greatest –_

Behemoth picked up the dumb Box Ghost and swallowed him.

Plasmius: _Oh, Behemoth, my precious, my baby. Did Daddy's  
little badger enjoy his tasty treat?_

Behemoth burps and flies away.

Plasmius: _I trust there will be no further interruptions?  
And now, as you were singing?_

Ghosts: _Even louder  
We'll shout it!  
No one can doubt what we know you can do  
You're more evil than even you  
Oh, Plasmius  
Oh, Plasmius  
You're one of a kind  
To Plasmius  
To Plasmius  
The world's greatest criminal mind_

So the Authors clapped as Vlad turned back into a human.

Vlad: I trust my performance was to your liking?

D.M: It was great and all but did you have to make the Box Ghost a treat?

Airnaruto: Yeah, I almost lost my lunch there.

Vlad: He'll be fine.

Skulker: If we're done now, I would like to get back to hunting.

E-Witch: Al right, you all can go.

So all the Ghosts left and Vlad walked off.

WT: You know Plasmius and Ratigan aren't so different.

N.L: Yeah, both dress formally, and hate being called a certain word!

They laugh insanely.

D.M: Well thanks for reading everybody.

Airnaruto: Until next time.


	26. It Happens Every Time

Airnaruto: Welcome back Authors.

D.M: Next we got a new request off the line from my partner Brian.

Shelby: Really what's his request?

D.M: The song 'It Happens Every time' by Dreamstreet.

Authors: Dreamstreet?

D.M: Uh-huh.

Airnaruto: Why that boss?

Ross: Yeah I don't get it.

D.M: I do, during the summer years ago, him, Flint, and Carl created their own music video with that song with them singing it while each of them appeared in different parts of the world.

Hikari: Wow, they must've had a lot of free time.

Erin: So who's singing it.

D.M: Me, Airnaruto, Ross, X-Prodigy, and Jose.

Selected Authors: What?!

D.M: Come on guys it's for my partner.

Airnaruto: Ok, but Dreamstreet?

D.M: Hey remember who one of their members are, Jesse McCartney.

Airnaruto: Touché.

Ross: Well I'm ready.

Jose: Yeah let's do it!

E-Witch: Al right boys, and… Action!

Author guys: _Can you hear the music playing?  
Can you feel the rhythm swaying?  
This is the sound of dreams come true  
And I can promise you that  
You are the one and only  
And I'm the lost and lonely  
We are the perfect dream come true  
And I can promise you that  
I hear a silly love song in my heart_

It happens every time when I see you  
It happens every time when I think of you  
It happens every time  
Oh it's magic when we meet  
Baby down on dream street

Let me take you by the hand and  
Walk you down the milky way  
'Cause you make me feel I'm so alive  
Though I promise baby  
I hear a silly love song in my heart

It happens every time when I see you  
It happens every time when I think of you  
It happens every time  
Oh it's magic when we meet  
Oh baby down on dream street  
It happens every time, it happens every time  
Oh it's magic when we meet  
Down on dream street

When I close my eyes  
There's angels all around  
Singing a love song

You know it happens every time..(aah aah aah aah)  
When I think of you  
Oh it happens every time (aah aah aah aah)  
Ooh-ooh-ooh...oh-oh-oh

It happens every time when I see you  
It happens every time when I think of you  
It happens every time  
Oh it's magic when we meet  
Down on dream street  
It happens every time...(Baby, oh oh)  
It happens every time  
Oh it's magic when we meet  
Down on dream street

So the girls clapped at the guys performance.

Hikari: Sempai you guys were amazing.

E-Witch: Not bad Airnaruto.

Shelby: You guys were great.

D.M: Thanks everyone.

Airnaruto: I admit boss, it wasn't so bad.

Ross: Yeah, I enjoyed it.

WT: Hey let's try and see which of you guys match up with the real cast.

N.L: Yeah it'd be D.M as Jesse, Airnaruto as Frankie, Jose as Gregory, Ross as Chris, and X as Matt.

They laugh stupidly, the guys felt peeved at that so they fired their powerful attacks at the balcony, leaving the hecklers speechless.

D.M: Well that's about it for now.

Ross: Until next time Authors.

X: See ya real soon!


	27. Girlfriend

D.M: Welcome back everyone to Music Idol.

Airnaruto: Yeah, that last one sure took some out of me.

Shelby: You all weren't bad up there.

Jose: Thanks.

Ross: So who's going to be up next D.M?

D.M: Next up is let's see um, Ty Lee singing Avril Lavigne's 'Girlfriend'.

Airnaruto: Ty Lee the Fire bender?

D.M: You know any others?

Airnaruto: No actually.

Then Ty Lee came in walking on her hands.

Ty Lee: Hi guys.

Authors: Hi Lee.

Suddenly behind her came Zuko, Azula, and Mai who looked neutral.

Airnaruto: What're you guys doing here?

Zuko: To watch our friend perform.

Mai: Is that a problem?

Airnaruto was about to speak but D.M cut him off.

D.M: None at all, you're more than welcomed.

Azula: Thank you.

Hikari: (Whispers to D.M) Nice save.

Ty Lee came to Hikari and looked at her.

Ty Lee: Wow, I'm so jealous of you, you're so pretty.

Hikari: Please stop you're making me blush.

E-Witch: Well Lee are you ready?

Ty Lee: More then ever.

Airnaruto: And go for it!

Ty Lee: _Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend_

_You're so fine  
I want you mine  
You're so delicious  
I think about ya all the time  
You're so addictive  
Don't you know what I could do to make you feel alright?  
Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn precious  
And Hell Yeah  
I'm the mother f-ing princess  
I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right_

_She's like so whatever  
And you could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about!_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend_

_I can see the way, I see the way you look at me  
And even when you look away I know you think of me  
I know you talk about me all the time again and again  
So come over here, tell me what I want to hear  
Better yet make your girlfriend disappear  
I don't want to hear you say her name ever again  
(And again and again and again!)_

_She's like so whatever  
And you could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about!_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend_

In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
Cause I can, cause I can do it better  
There's no other  
So when's it gonna sink in?  
She's so stupid  
What the hell were you thinking?!

_Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend_

So the Authors applauded while the Fire Bender lightly applauded.

Shelby: She's good.

Zuko: Decent.

Ty Lee came off stage and went up to the Authors.

Ty Lee: Thanks for having me here guys, can I have your Autographs?

D.M: Sure.

So the Author Fighters each gave Ty Lee their own Autographs, and went up to the balcony for Wormtails and N.L's trouble was going to happen.

WT: Not bad there cutie.

N.L: You can be my girlfriend anytime.

Ty Lee: You guys are sweet.

Wormtail and N.L were enjoying themselves until they saw her friend reading fireballs.

Zuko: Trying to put the moves on our friend are you?

Mai: We should end your lives right now.

WT: NO wait please!

D.M: Enough!

They saw D.M who hovered up to the balcony.

D.M: We will not have any rough housing in here thank you.

Zuko scoffed and headed for the door.

Zuko: Come on guys, we're leaving.

Azula: Lee!

Ty Lee then followed her friends out the door.

Airnaruto: Boss why didn't you let them torch the two?

D.M: Several reasons 1. I don't want the place going up in flames, 2. Whether or not they're hecklers, they're our friends first, and 3. Once you start Zuko off there won't be any stopping him until he blew off all that steam.

Airnaruto: al right.

E-Witch: Well Authors see ya next time!


	28. Danny Boy

D.M: Hey guy's how's everybody?

Airnaruto: Still doing great boss?

E-Witch: Perfect.

Hikari: Couldn't be better Sempai.

Ross: I'll say, I just started the intros of my Sonic Parodies with us in it.

D.M: And I know they'll become very successful Ross, just put your mind to it and you will accomplish that goal.

Ross: Thank you sir.

Shelby: So D.M who's up next?

D.M: I got a request from Airnaruto this time.

Alyssa: Oh really what is it?

D.M: He suggested 'Danny boy'.

Authors: Again?

Airnaruto: What, I think that if I got the Weasley bros to perform it I'd like to see who the boss and chosen for this song.

Hikari: Just who did you choose Sempai?

D.M: Well I've chosen Ed, Edd, & Eddy to perform.

Darth Ben: The Eds?

Airnaruto: Interesting choice boss, I mean they have similar qualities to the Weasley bros.

D.M: Except their not bros, but close enough to be related.

Jose: Point taken.

Then the Eds came on stage.

D.M: Well guys are you ready?

Ed: Okey Dokey Smokey!

Double-D: Awaiting your orders DarkMagicianmon sir!

Eddy: Let's get it over with I got another date with Corina.

Erin: Wow Eddy you've never had this kinda luck before.

Eddy: What can I say my manly charms have reached a new level.

WT: Yeah from Level 0 to 1.

He and N.L start laughing and Eddy starts steaming.

D.M: Ok you two enough, you Ed's ready?

The Eds nod as they take their positions.

Airnaruto: And… action!

Ed: _Oh Danny Boy, the pipes, the pipes are calling.  
From Glenn to Glenn and down the mountain side.  
The summer's gone, and all the flowers are dying.  
'Tis you, 'tis you must go, and I must bide_.

Double-D: _But come ye back when summer's in the meadow.  
Or when the valley's hushed and white with snow.  
'Tis I'll be there in Sunshine or in Shadow  
Oh Danny Boy, oh Danny Boy, I love you so._

Eddy: _And if you come, when all the flowers are dying  
And I am dead, as dead I well may be.  
You'll come and find the place where I am lying.  
And kneel and say an "Ave" for me._

All 3 start to cry as they get to the final verse of the song

All: _And I shall hear, though' soft you tread above me  
And all my dreams will warm and sweeter be.  
If you'll not fail to tell me that you love me  
I'll simply sleep in peace until you come to me._

Song ends and all 3 are crying hysterically

The Authors began applauding and D.M levitates a tissue box to the Eds who blow their noses very loudly like in the cartoons.

D.M: Wow I know Ed and Double-D have had their crying moments on their show, but Eddy's never been the emotional type.

Airnaruto: I guess Corina got that out of him.

Hikari: Well we look forward to seeing everyone next time.

Authors: See ya round!


	29. Goof Troop

Airnaruto: Welcome back everyone.

Shelby: That last song sure flooded the room.

Jose: Yeah, I didn't know the Eds could cry so much.

D.M: I know, Eddy only cries when he's in pain from Kanker Sister Tortures, and even Kevin.

Hikari: Well know that he has those knight powers, I don't think he'll have to worry about being tortured anymore.

Shelby: Well D.M, who's coming up next?

D.M: Well next up Shel we have Naruto and Minato Namikaze singing the Goof Troop theme song.

The Authors looks dumbfounded about what he just say.

Authors: Minato?

D.M: Something wrong with that?

Airnaruto: Boss he's dead, remember?

D.M: Only in the show Airnaruto, but this is the writing world remember, anything's possible.

Hikari: Well this song should really bring out the best in them. I mean after all Naruto's dad was the Hokage, and Naruto plans to become it.

D.M: Yeah and him singing this song with his supposed to be deceased father will show that he has was it takes to become Hokage.

Ross: I guess, but wouldn't it have been better to have them sing 'As Father and son' from Aladdin and the king of Thieves?

D.M: That would be too obvious Ross, I like to surprise my Authors.

Soon Naruto and the Yondaime come on stage.

Naruto: Hey dad.

Minato: Hello son. Greetings Author Fighters!

Authors: Yondaime-sama!

Minato: No need to be formal with me, I'm not Hokage anymore really.

Naruto: You'll always be Hokage to me dad.

Minato: Thank you Naruto.

Airnaruto: Well, you two ready for this.

Blondes: Believe it!

D.M: Action!

_Hi-hi-hi-hi-hit It! _

Minato: _Like Father!_

Naruto: _Like son!_

Blondes: _You're always number one  
There's Buddies, There's Pals,  
You always seem to work things out  
Can't you see you're two of a kind  
Lookin' for a real good Time  
(A real Good Time) _

Report to the Goof Troop  
and will always stick together  
We're the Goof Troop  
Best of Friends forever  
Side by side where ever you go  
were always ready to roll  
(Now gimmie that beat)

We're the Goof Troop  
and will always stick together  
We're the Goof Troop  
Best of Friends forever  
Now were calling everyone  
Come along and join the fun  
Report to the Goof Troop  
La do do do bop bop a doo bop 

Naruto: _YEAH!_

The Authors applauded and whistled for the two blondes.

D.M: Well done Yondaime.

Yondaime: Call me Minato.

Hikari: You two were wonderful.

Ross: Not bad there sir.

Airnaruto: It's a shame you guys didn't get to spend this kinda time on the show.

Minato: I know, but still I'm always with my son, because my blood runs through him.

Naruto: Thanks dad.

The father and son hug.

WT: Yeah, not bad.

N.L: For a dead guy!

They laugh insanely until they see both Minato and Naruto with Rasengans and landing right on top of them.

D.M: Like Father like Son.

Airnaruto: Tell me about it.


	30. We can

D.M: And welcome back everybody.

Airnaruto: It's been quite busy last few days wouldn't you say?

E-Witch: Indeed, D.M's Fic on Drake's Darkness Crew finally came to an end.

Ross: Which I have to admit was a bit shocking to see how it all ended.

Shelby: But you did form a rivalry friendship with D.M's partner.

Ross: Yeah, there's that.

Erin: So D.M, what's the next performance gonna have?

D.M: Well Erin next up is going to be dedicated to Ross and his new Sonic Parodies, the 'Team Sonic theme'.

Ross: Thanks D.M!

D.M: No problem.

Airnaruto: Well Boss, who's gonna be singing it?

D.M: Me, you, and Gantz.

Authors: Gantz?

D.M: What just because he's not a member of our group now doesn't mean he cannot participate.

Alyssa: Point taken.

Gantz: I appreciate you guys having me here.

D.M: No prob, al right guys let's go!

So the three Authors headed on stage.

Airnaruto: Al right, we're ready.

E-Witch: Al right, action!

Authors: _Woo! Alright! Oooh yeah._

D.M: _Look out down below, Sonic is on the go._

_Can't stop this party still we save the world._

_This time we're not alone._

_We've got some friends along._

_And as a team we can become even stronger._

Airnaruto: _Together we can overcome all the odds._

_It's never as hard as it seems._

_Everyone can do something special._

_The secret is sharing your dreams._

Gantz: _We can make it if we all stick together._

_We won't give up, not ever._

_And everything's gonna be alright._

_We all bring out the best things in each other._

_Together we are stronger than anyone else could be on their own._

_So much better than alone._

Airnaruto: _Sonic's in the lead, giving us greater speed._

_Tails keeps us flying high to save the trouble._

_Add Knuckles by our side, makes things a safer ride._

_We'll save the world and teach that Eggman a lesson!_

Gantz: _Together we can overcome all the odds._

_It's never as hard as it seems._

_Everyone can do something special._

_The secret is sharing your dreams._

_Ooooh! Yeah!_

D.M: _We can make it if we all stick together._

_We won't split up, not ever._

_It's easier with my friends by my side._

_We all bring out the best things in each other._

_Together we are stronger than anyone else could be on their own._

_So much better than alone. Better than alone!_

Airnaruto: _And together we can over come all the odds._

_It's never as hard as it seems. Yeah!_

Authors: _We can make it if we all stick together._

_We won't give up, not ever._

_And everything's gonna be alright._

_We all bring out the best things in each other._

_Together we are stronger than anyone else could be on their own._

_Can't stop us cuz together we are strong._

_Oh yeah._

So the Authors applauded on the three's performances.

Ross: Al right guys, you were perfect!

D.M: Thank you all!

Airnaruto: You're beautiful!

Gantz: Thank you very much!

WT: Yeah you three were like a famous trio.

N.L: The three Caballeros!

They laugh stupidly until D.M fired a Dark Magic attack at them.

Airnaruto: Nice shot boss.

D.M: No big.


	31. Best Day ever

D.M: Welcome back everyone, have I got another treat for you.

Airnaruto: What is it boss?

D.M: Hikari has so generously got her friend Anemine Megumi's older brother Kazuma to come and perform with us.

Ross: Anemine the flirt balance?

Hikari: That's right Airnaruto-san.

Ross: What's he like?

Hikari: He's childish I'll give you that much.

Then an 18 year old guy with blonde hair, brown eyes and wearing a blue kimono came on stage.

Kazuma: Hello Author Fighters it's good to see all of you, Hikari and Anemine told me so much about all of you.

D.M: Yes welcome Kazuma.

Kazuma: You must be DarkMagicianmon Hikari's _friend_.

D.M: Yes, now if you please what song have you chosen to sing?

Kazuma: 'The Best day ever' from Spongebob Squarepants!

Hikari: He's a Spongebob fanatic.

D.M: Well Kazuma are you ready.

Kazuma: Ready for anything D.M!

Airnaruto: And action!

Kazuma: _Mr. Sun came out and he smiled at me. Said it's gonna be a good one just wait and see! _

_Jumped out of bed and I ran outside feeling so extra exstatified! _

It's the Best day ever! (Best day ever)  
It's the Best day ever! (Best day ever)

I'm so busy got nothing to do, spent the last two hours just tying my shoe.  
Every flower every grain of sand, is reaching out to shake my hand.

It's the Best day ever! (Best day ever)  
It's the Best day ever! (Best day ever)

Sometimes the little things start closing in on me, when I'm feeling down I wanna lose that frown I stick my head out the window and look around.  
Those clouds don't scare me they can't disguise, this magic that's happening right before my eyes.  
Soon Mr. Moon will be shining bright so the best day ever will last all night.  
Yes the Best day ever's gonna last all night now.

It's the Best day ever! (Best day ever)  
It's the Best day ever (Best day ever)  
It's the Best day ever! (Best day ever)  
It's the Best day ever (Best day ever)  
(Best day ever)  
(Best day...) 

So everyone applauded Kazuma and he stepped off stage and thanked everyone.

D.M: You certainly did match Spongebob's happy demeanor.

Kazuma: Thank you.

WT: Yeah, more psycho as Spongebob.

NL: And just as hyper as him!

The two began laughing their heads off, while Hikari motioned them to stop but it was too late Kazuma turned with rage filled eyes and began pummeling the hecklers into the ground.

Hikari: I forgot to mention, he's very sensitive.

D.M: Nice one!


	32. This Machine

D.M: Coming up next is another theme from Sonic Heroes, the Dark theme.

Airnaruto: Who's singing that one boss?

D.M: None other then our own Juliet Gamer, and Ross!

Juliet: Really.

Ross: Thanks pal.

D.M: No problem.

WT: Another sonic song?

N.L: This should be surprising.

They laugh hysterically until Ross and Juliet uses Physic to lift the hecklers off the ground and pounded them together.

Airnaruto: Well if there'll be no further interruptions we may begin.

D.M: You two ready?

Ross and Juliet: Ready!

E-Witch: And action!

Ross:_ Just who am I?_

_Scanned horizons. A tragic mystery._

_You could've left me here,_

_Sealed inside the pod._

_No one would ever know,_

_The Chaos Control -Control-..._

_My true identity._

_The power that is me._

Both:_ We all danced in fire,_

_Trapped in this machine._

_Don't know how long we've waited,_

_As the Eggman's watching._

_We all danced in fire,_

_Looking through the screen._

_Don't know how long we've waited,_

_As the Eggman watches._

Juliet:_ With Rouge in the fight, electric vibes._

_Change surroundings._

_A jewel in history._

_A treasure disappears,_

_As she goes._

_Miss her as we look away,_

_And no one knows._

_This power is a key._

_This power changes me!_

_We all danced in fire,_

_Trapped in this machine._

_Don't know how long we've waited,_

_As the Eggman's watching._

_We all danced in fire,_

_Looking through the screen._

_Don't know how long we've waited,_

_As the Eggman watches._

_(Chaos Control...Chaos-Chaos-Chaos-Chaos-Chaos-Chaos Control...)2x_

Ross:_ E-123..._

_You didn't know, now I'm gonna show you,_

_The power that is me._

Juliet:_ You try to take me down; Stop the show._

_It seems you've never tasted fear,_

_Or loss of control._

_The power lives in me._

_The power that is me!_

_We all danced in fire,_

_Trapped in this machine._

_Don't know how long we've waited,_

_As the Eggman's watching._

_We all danced in fire,_

_Looking through the screen._

_Don't know how long we've waited,_

_As the Eggman watches._

The Authors clapped at the two Authors as their performance was finished.

D.M: Splendid job you two.

E-Witch: Marvelous.

Airnaruto: You two sure were great up there.

Both: Thanks.

D.M: Well don't miss next time, and Authors I plan on accomplishing most reviews but please give me a chance for my own suggestions.


	33. The Three Caballeros

D.M: Next up we got a request from Juliet gamer herself.

Hikari: What's the request Sempai?

D.M: 'The Three Caballeros'.

Airnaruto: And who's singing that sir?

D.M: Ron Stoppable, Grim, and Norm the Genie.

Shelby: Quite an odd bunch.

Ross: but you gotta admit they do remind you of the original Caballeros.

Juliet: Which is why I chose them.

So the three came on stage.

D.M: SO guys are you ready.

The three: Oh yeah!

Hikari: Hey Ron where's Rufus?

Ron: He's with KP, I didn't want the guys here feel like they're loosing you girl to him.

Guy Authors: Thank you!

Norm: I haven't been on a contest like this since Fairy Idol.

D.M: Just don't do anything stupid.

Norm: Don't worry I'm not joining this for an evil plot.

Airnaruto: Now that it's settled, action!

Norm: _We're three caballeros  
Three gay caballeros  
They say we are birds of a feather  
We're happy amigos  
No matter where he goes  
The one, two, and three goes  
We're always together_

_We're three happy chappies  
With snappy serapes  
You'll find us beneath our sombreros  
We're brave and we'll stay so  
We're bright as a peso_

Ron: _Who says so?_

Norm and Grim: _We say so!  
The three caballeros_

_All: Ahhhh!_

Norm: _We have the stars to guide us  
Guitars here beside us  
To play as we go  
We sing and we samba  
We shout 'aye caramba!_

Grim: _What means aye caramba?_

Norm: _Oh yes, I don't know_

All: _Ahhhh!_

Norm: _Through fair or stormy weather  
We stand close together  
Like books on the shelf  
And pals though we may be  
When some latin baby  
Says yes, no, or maybe  
Each man is for himself!_

_Jalisco no te rajes  
Me sale del alma  
Gritar con color  
Abrir todo el pecho  
Pa echar este grito  
Que linddo es jalisco  
Palabra _

_All: De honor_

The Authors applauded them and they each took a bow.

D.M: Spectacular guys.

Airnaruto: Amazing to no end.

Juliet: Didn't I tell you these guys go together?

WT: Yeah, Ron like Donald, Grim as Joe.

N.L: And Norm like Panchito!

They laugh insanely until Norm and Grim appear and use their magic and forces on them, while Ron took his leave.

Ron: Later guys, I got a date with K.P.

Authors: Bye Ron!


	34. Follow me

Airnaruto: And welcome back everyone.

D.M: I'm slowly coming along filling out some requests but I can't promise everyone, but I'll do what I feel up to doing.

E-Witch: So who's up next?

D.M: The third selection of Sonic Hero's songs 'Team Rose theme', singing it is none other then my girl Hikari-Hime, Erin, and Alyssa!

The three girls cheer like cheerleaders.

Girls: Thank you D.M/Sempai!

D.M: Don't give me all the thanks, give most credit to Ross.

Ross: Well it was nothing.

Erin: Well I'm up for it.

Alyssa: So am I.

Hikari: Always.

WT: This is gonna be…

D.M then pointed his staff to Wormtail and N.L.

D.M: If you two so much crack wise about either of them, I might feel very tempted on banishing you two to the Shadow Realm!

N.L: You wouldn't.

D.M: Try me.

Airnaruto: Ok boss, come down here so we can begin.

Girls: We're ready.

D.M: Action baby!

Hikari: _Anywhere you wanna go,_

_Anything you need to know,_

_All the best in life, I want to get it for you._

_Baby, I just feel so fine._

_I imagine that you__'__re mine._

_In my world you__'__re gold._

_I only want to protect you._

Girls: _Whatever I want I get._

_I want shooting stars._

_Whatever I need I have._

_When I__'__m with you._

Erin: _Follow me inside, outside, through the stratosphere._

_The moon is shining for you._

_It knows that I adore you._

_Suddenly all the sadness will just slip away._

_And you will see what I mean,_

_If you just follow me in my dreams._

Alyssa: _I was searching everywhere._

_Suddenly I saw you there._

_And my love arrived, just in the nick of time._

_Life floats on a movie screen._

_You__'__re the star of my scene._

_Live on the edge of a knife,_

_Larger than life!_

Girls: _Whatever I want I get._

_No one can take your place._

_Whatever I need I have._

_When I see your face._

Hikari _Follow me inside, outside, through the stratosphere._

_The moon is shining for you._

_It knows that I adore you._

_Suddenly all the sadness will just slip away._

Erin: _And you will see what I mean,_

_If you follow me in my dreams. _

Alyssa: _And you will see what I mean,_

_If you follow me in my dreams. _

All the Authors applauded, and as WT was going to crack wise, N.L stopped him pointing to D.M who was more then ready to banish them into the Shadow Realm.

D.M: Hime you were lovely!

Hikari: Thank you Sempai!

They kiss passionately as Erin and Alyssa are embraced by Tails and Shadow.

Airnaruto: Well Authors until next time!


	35. Aye Aye Eyes

D.M: And know I have my own choice for this chapter.

Airnaruto: What're you choosing boss?

D.M: A song that you might not know, but it's called 'Aye Aye Eyes'

Erin: What's that from?

D.M: An old episode of Dexter's Lab, when Dexter meets a little girl with Huge eyes and she wouldn't stop following him around.

Ross: So who's singing this D.M?

D.M: I've chosen Sokka the Air bender.

Authors: Sokka?

Sokka then came in and onto the stage.

Sokka: You called?

Airnaruto: Well boss I don't know about the song, but I guess we'll find out now.

D.M: Ready Sokka?

Sokka: You know it.

E-Witch: And… Action!

Sokka: _I see your eyes when they're looking at me _

_I can't deny that you're a sight to see. _

_The looks that you gave made me fall to my knees, _

_So you see, so you see, your eyes are the kind that make me feel gay, _

_The gaze that you laid got me into a daze. _

_A look sent my way makes me shout Hip-Hooray, Hip-Hooray, Hip-Hooray. _

_Aye-Aye-Aye, your eyes hypnotize, _

_but why-aye-aye do you stay by my side? _

_Whoa-Oh-Oh why don't you go? _

_So-Oh-Oh, I'd be alone. _

Sokka does a little dance routine before singing the final verses.

_Aye-Aye-Aye, your eyes hypnotize, _

_But why-aye-aye do you stay by my side? _

_Whoa-Oh-Oh why don't you go? _

_So-Oh-Oh, I'd be alone._

The Authors then clapped for the Air bender.

D.M: Marvelously done Sokka.

Airnaruto: Not bad there.

Shelby: Decent to say the least.

Hikari: Sokka, if you don't mind me asking, what that sung for a special someone?

Sokka: Uh no not at all.

Deep down he was thinking of Ty Lee and the times she flirted with him, but they were interrupted by Katara dragging him away.

Katara: Let's go idiot!

E-Witch: Well that's all for now.

D.M: Until next time!


	36. Team Chaotix

D.M: And welcome back to music Idol.

Airnaruto: And what's next boss?

D.M: I decided to finish up Ross's request by having some people sing the 'Chaotix theme song.'

WT: I wonder what weirdos are going to be singing that one.

N.L: I'll feel sorry for them!

They laugh insanely.

D.M: Actually guys the ones chose to sing are you two and Charles Roberts.

Suddenly the Hecklers paled up.

WT: Well I uh.

N.L: I feel stupid now.

Erin: Well are you guys up for it?

WT: You know it.

N.L: And we're not going to heckle ourselves.

Charles: Just get down here!

So the two jumped from their balcony and took the stage with Charles.

Airnaruto: And action!

WT: _Once upon a time you could be a bad guy,_

_And you__'__d live to see another day._

_But now you__'__d never manage,_

_Boy, you__'__d be brain damaged,_

_Just to think that you could get away._

N.L: _The power has arrived in a dream team._

_A force where one and one makes three._

_And when the trail__'__s gone cold,_

_And the lies have been told,_

_This crew will find what you can__'__t see._

Charles: _Yeah, danger hides when the hyper bee flies,_

_And the ninja stars fly too._

_The muscle-us Vector, the comical actor,_

_Has sworn to fight for you!_

All: _-Team Chaotix!-_

_They__'__re detectives you want on your side._

_-Team Chaotix!-_

_They__'__re directives tracking down your crimes._

_Come along for the ride._

_Truth can run but not hide._

_For all the game is on now._

N.L: _Remember when stealin__'__ used to be a good dealin__'_

_And the crooked life would always pay?_

_Well, now that the team__'__s in town,_

_That__'__s all gone underground._

_But it__'__s a worry to this very day._

Charles: _A challenge has been issued by the Eggman._

_This mission__'__s gonna need them all._

_And though his hopes grow thin and the outlook is grim,_

_These three are gonna heed his call._

WT: _Yeah, Charmy__'__s thing is dishin__'__ out first sting,_

_As the green one cheers them on._

_Espio is clearly ready to go._

_I doubt they__'__ll do you wrong._

All: _-Team Chaotix!-_

_They__'__re detectives you want on your side._

_-Team Chaotix!-_

_They__'__re directives tracking down your crimes._

_Come along for the ride. -Team Chaotix!- _

_Truth can run but not hide._

_For all the game is on._

_-Team Chaotix!-_

WT: _Sonic Heroes, what__'__s your problem please?_

_-Team Chaotix!-_

N.L: _Watch those three go make the outlaws bleed._

Charles: _There__'__s no way you can win -Team Chaotix!-_

_If it__'__s trouble you__'__re in. –You__'__re in!-_

_They__'__re gonna kick your__'_

All: _Team Chaotix!!!_

The Authors broke out in a frenzy of applauds.

D.M: Al right guys!

Airnaruto: Not bad.

E-Witch: I don't even find a difference between them and the realm team Chaotix!

The three judges broke out laughing and the two hecklers face-faulted.

D.M: Well Authors until next time.

Airnaruto: And be sure to review!


	37. If only

D.M: And here we are once again.

Airnaruto: So boss who's coming up next?

Ross: Yeah man, who is it?

D.M: Next up we have Shikamaru Nara singing 'If only'.

Shelby: From Holes.

D.M: What else.

Charles: You think that lazy ass is up for this?

Shikamaru: Hey, I'm here.

D.M: Welcome Shikamaru.

Hikari: Glad you could join us.

Shikamaru: This is such a drag.

Airnaruto: This is an honor, you know how many would want to be in your place?

Shikamaru: I guess.

Erin: It's not gonna be the end of your world.

Alyssa: Yeah lighten up.

Shikamaru: Can we get this over with?

D.M: Al right, action!

Shikamaru: _The old mans been stealin she's holdin the greevin for hundred a years we all keep believin that history repeats  
itself year after year.  
i fears that the future is worse  
we have to give in to a hundred year curse  
sweatin the sun like we're diggin a grave  
dig deep enough and our fortune is saved_

if only if only  
the wood pecker sighs  
the bark on the trees was as soft as  
the sky  
as the wolf waits below  
hungry and lonely  
he cries to the moo-oo-oon  
if only if only

chasin' the sky our beautiful wife you make mistakes and it's my back that breaks and forever my prosteals my life to  
submission  
I'm beat but there's hope beneath these feet  
blisters and blood and the sun makes you blind you don't let it eat ya it can't help but be kind cause you know what's  
important with your back to the world you can break metal chains and your friends don't let you fall

if only if only  
the woodpecker sighs  
the bark on the trees was as soft as  
the sky  
as the wolf waits below  
hungry and lonely  
he cries to the moo-oo-oon  
If only if only

I'm a sun but I found myself a plant  
there's no use when I'm fighten my history fighten my history i have no place I'm a light feather there's no use when I'm  
fighten my history fighten my history I have no place I'm more like a feather but i can't fly away when I'm fighten myself

if only if only  
the woodpecker sighs  
the bark on the trees was as soft as  
the sky  
as the wolf waits below  
hungry and lonely  
he cries to the moo-oo-oon  
if only if only

if only if only  
the wood pecker sighs  
the bark on the trees was as soft as  
the sky  
as the wolf waits below  
hungry and lonely  
he cries to the moo-oo-oon  
if only if only

The Authors then applauded the lazy Shinobi who just yawned.

Shikamaru: Well This is better then what I got at the Chunin Exams.

WT: Yeah, everyone booed!

N.L: And threw their garbage at you.

The two hecklers laughed and all Shikamaru could do was sigh.

Airnaruto: Are you gonna take that from them?

Shikamaru: Getting even is such a drag.

E-Witch: Well Authors tune in next time!


	38. Ruber

D.M: Welcome Authors to another chapter.

Airnaruto: Boss at this rate you'll hit over two hundred reviews in no time.

D.M: It's what I'm aiming for Airnaruto.

Shelby: How many of us has actually made over a hundred reviews.

Jose: Not many that's for sure.

Hikari: We're very proud Sempai.

D.M: Thank you Hime.

Ross: So who's coming up next D.M?

D.M: Next song is 'Ruber' by Gary Oldman, and singing it is, hmm this is strange.

E-Witch: Who is it?

D.M: Lord Zedd.

Authors: Lord Zedd?!

D.M: Calm down he wouldn't think of doing anything rash with all of us around.

Then a bolt of Lightning struck the stage and Lord Zedd emerged from the mist.

Zedd: Greetings Author Fighters.

Authors: Lord Zedd.

Zedd: Before you ask, I am ready just give me the signal.

Airnaruto: No funny stuff al right!

Zedd: I promise, I am after all an honorable villain.

D.M: And, action!

Zedd: _Camelot ! Let's go back to war and violence  
I'm so bored with peace and SILENCE !  
Nights of evil, filled with fear  
Your worst dream, that's my idea of fun !  
Let darkness find it's sad ways;  
Let's go back to good old bad days  
No more foolish acts of kindness  
Arthur and his kingdom will be mine !  
Years from now, no one will bother  
To recall your good King Arthur  
Because all of this will be mine !  
This will all be mine !  
I have a plan; it includes you  
You, Juliana, will lead me to Camelot  
Where I will claim all this is mine  
In the back of your wagons, my men will all hide  
You'll sit up front as the gates open wide  
Now watch me create my mechanical army with pride !  
With this potion I bought from some witches  
A drop on this chicken;  
And watch as it switches into a weapon  
That I can use at will.  
Now this chicken can kill !  
Ta-dah ! Behold:  
A blade beak !  
Stand right up and enter quickly;  
I'll transform the meek and sickly into iron men with hands of steel.  
Yes, into the water ! Quickly ! Now, go, you fools !  
Next stand up straight, now ! Move it along !  
No, no, no, no, no, that's no good !  
Prepare for the dawning of a new age:  
The Ruberian age !  
Year One !_

(Bring on the darkness, bring on the gloom,  
We are the army of death and gloom)  
(Bring on the darkness, bring on the gloom,  
We are the army of death and gloom)  
Choral Chant continues:  
Only one will be revered,  
Worshipped, hated, loved, and feared !  
I'd just like to say a few words:  
I, me, mine !  
You were mistaken if you believed  
Ruber was someone who'd crumble and leave  
Now I am back, and I will be staying this time !

I told you once  
I told you twice !  
Everything you see before you  
Every last bit of it will...  
be...  
mine !!!

The Authors then applauded the villain who took a bow.

Zedd: Thank you, thank you all.

D.M: Marvelous job.

WT: Yeah, not bad there _Ed_!

Zedd: IT'S ZEDD YOU IDIOT!

D.M: Zedd calm yourself, we'll deal with them for you.

Zedd: See that you do.

And in a flash of Lightning Zedd vanishes.

Airnaruto: You guys gotta watch what you say.

WT: What these guys obviously have no sense of humor about themselves.

N.L: True you gotta be able to laugh at yourself.

They both laugh insanely and the Authors face faulted.

D.M: Well Authors until next time!


	39. Jump in the line

D.M: Hello everybody how're things?

Airnaruto: Perfect a usual boss.

E-Witch: Straight shooting.

Hikari: Excellent Sempai.

Ross: Never better.

Shelby: So D.M, who's gonna be up next.

D.M: Well Shel next up is a local favorite 'Sunny Bridges.'

Girls: SUNNY BRIDGES!

All the girls squeal like fan girls.

D.M: Girls please!

Airnaruto: Any way boss, what song is he going to be singing.

D.M: A song straight from the movie 'Beetlejuice', 'Jump in the line'.

Charles: Now that's new.

Ross: This I gotta see.

Sunny Bridges then appears on stage wearing a Flamingo dancer's outfit.

Sunny: What's happenin' yall?

D.M: A lot's happenin' Sunny.

Airnaruto: Glad you could join us.

Sunny: Hey I wouldn't miss this opportunity for anything.

E-Witch: Well Sunny, begin!

Sunny: _Shake, shake, shake, Senora, shake your body line  
Shake, shake, shake, Senora, shake it all the time  
Work, work, work, Senora, work your body line  
Work, work, work, Senora, work it all the time_

My girl's name is Senora  
I tell you friends, I adore her  
And when she dances, oh brother!  
She's a hurricane in all kinds of weather

(Jump in de line, rock your body in time) OK, I believe you!  
(Jump in de line, rock your body in time) OK, I believe you!  
(Jump in de line, rock your body in time) OK, I believe you!  
(Jump in de line, rock your body in time) Whoa!

Shake, shake, shake, Senora, shake your body line  
Shake, shake, shake, Senora, shake it all the time  
Work, work, work, Senora, work your body line  
Work, work, work, Senora, work it all the time

You can talk about Cha Cha  
Tango, Waltz, or de Rumba  
Senora's dance has more title  
You jump in the saddle  
Hold on to de bridle!

(Jump in de line, rock your body in time) OK, I believe you!  
(Jump in de line, rock your body in time) Rock your body,child!  
(Jump in de line, rock your body in time) Somebody, help me!  
(Jump in de line, rock your body in time) Whoa!

Shake, shake, shake, Senora, shake your body line  
Shake, shake, shake, Senora, shake it all the time (Whoa)  
Work, work, work, Senora, work your body line (Yep)  
Work, work, work, Senora, work it all the time

Senora, she's a sensation  
The reason for aviation  
And fellas, you got to watch it  
When she wind up, she bottom, she go like a rocket!

(Jump in de line, rock your body in time) OK, I believe you!  
(Jump in de line, rock your body in time) Hoist those guns aleetle higher!  
(Jump in de line, rock your body in time) Humpin' jiminy!  
(Jump in de line, rock your body in time) Whoa oh oh oh!

[break

Shake, shake, shake, Senora  
Shake your body line  
Work, work, work, Senora  
Work it all the time  
Dance, dance, dance, Senora  
Dance it all the time  
Work, work, work, Senora  
Work it all the time

Senora dances Calypso  
Left to right is de tempo  
And when she gets the sensation  
She go up in the air, come down in slow motion

(Jump in de line, rock your body in time) OK, I believe you!  
(Jump in de line, rock your body in time) Somebody, help me!  
(Jump in de line, rock your body in time) OK, I believe you!  
(Jump in de line, rock your body in time) Whooooa!

Shake, shake, shake, Senora, shake your body line  
Shake, shake, shake, Senora, shake it all the time  
Work, work, work, Senora!!

The Authors clapped for Sunny who bowed.

Sunny: Than you all you're too kind.

D.M; Thanks again for being here Sunny, until next time everybody.


	40. Everything is not what it seems

D.M: Things have gotten great here ever since, well I began.

Airnaruto: I know just how you feel boss.

Hikari: Yes Sempai, ever since you started Music Idol we've been getting lot's of fresh talent.

Ross: So anyways D.M, who's up next?

D.M: We're having none other then E-Witch performing 'Everything is not what it seems' from Wizards of Waverly Place.

Airnaruto: Is this true?

E-Witch: It is.

WT: Well this should be good.

N.L: Yeah and she's not even from Waverly Palace.

They laugh hysterically until Airnaruto appears above them readying a Rasengan.

Airnaruto: You guys want another Rasengan thrown at you?

They shake their heads.

Airnaruto: Good.

E-Witch: Well guys, ready.

D.M: And, action!

E-Witch: _Well you know everything's gonna be a breeze  
that the end will no doubt justify the means  
You could fix any problem at the slightest ease  
Yes, please..._

Well you might find out It'll go to your head  
When you write a report on a book you never read  
With the snap of your fingers you can make your bed  
That's what I said

Everything is not what it seems  
When you can get all you wanted in your wildest dreams  
You might run into trouble if you go to extremes  
Because everything is not what it seems

Everything is not what it seems  
When you can get what you want by the simplest of means  
Be careful not to mess with the balance of things  
Because everything is not what it seems

Ross: Wow that was great.

Hikari: Wonderful Hikari-san!

Airnaruto: You go girl!

E-Witch: Thanks.

D.M: Well friends don't miss next time.


	41. I'm just a kid

Airnaruto: Hey everybody welcome back to music Idol.

Ross: D.M, just how many chapters do you plan on making?

D.M: I never decided, but I just might probably make it to at least 50 or 55, in fact I already know what's going to be for the finale, so don't bother giving me any suggestions.

Authors: Yes sir.

E-Witch: So D.M, what have you selected this time?

Hikari: Yes Sempai do tell us.

D.M: Well Hime next u we have Naruto and Gaara singing Simple Plan's, 'I'm just a kid'.

Shelby: Naruto and Gaara huh?

Jose: Those two are quite a pair.

Ross: No kidding they both harbor demons inside them.

D.M: Hey guys you can come out from behind the curtain now.

Naruto and Gaara poked their heads out from behind the curtain a little scared even Gaara for that matter.

Naruto: The Akatsuki aren't here are they?

Gaara: I hope not.

Airnaruto: Relax they left chapters ago.

Feeling relieved the two came out and took the stage.

E-Witch: Well boys, ready?

Naruto: Believe it!

Gaara: I always am.

D.M: And, action!

Naruto: _Woke up it was 7  
I waited til 11   
Just to figure out that no one would call  
I think I've got alot of friends  
But I don't hear from them  
What's another night all alone  
When you're spending every day on your own  
And here it goes _

Both: _I'm just a kid  
And life is a nightmare  
I'm just a kid  
I know that it's not fair  
Nobody cares cuz I'm alone and the world is having more fun than me_

Gaara: _And maybe when the night is dead   
I'll crawl into my bed staring at these 4 walls again  
I'll try to think about the last time I had a good time  
Everyone's got somewhere to go & they're gonna leave me here on my own  
And here it goes_

Both: _I'm just a kid  
And life is a nightmare  
I'm just a kid  
I know that it's not fair  
Nobody cares cuz I'm alone and the world is having more fun than me_

Naruto: _What the hell is wrong with me  
Don't fit in with anybody  
How did this happen to me? _

Gaara: _Wide awake I'm bored & I can't fall asleep  
And every night is the worst night ever _

Both: _I'm just a kid  
I'm just a kid   
I'm just a kid  
I'm just a kid  
I'm just a kid _

Naruto: _I'm just a kid  
And life is a nightmare_

Gaara: _I'm just a kid  
I know that it's not fair_

Naruto: _Nobody cares cuz I'm alone and the world is_

Gaara: _Nobody wants to be alone in the world_

Both: _I'm just a kid  
And life is a nightmare  
I'm just a kid  
I know that it's not fair   
Nobody cares cuz I'm alone and the world is  
Nobody wants to be alone in the world  
Nobody cares cuz I'm alone and the world is having more fun than me tonight  
I'm all alone tonight  
Nobody cares tonight  
Cuz I'm just a kid tonight_

Both Demon vessels took a bow while the Authors clapped. Hikari then came on stage and handed a note to Gaara.

"What's this?" Gaara asked.

"From my friend Anemine's sister Chisa." Hikari replied.

Gaara looks at the note and blushes a bit.

"Gaara are you blushing?" Naruto asked.

"I don't blush." Gaara protested.

"You do now." Naruto said.

In the balcony N.L was about to say something until WT covered his mouth.

WT: What're you crazy? Do you want another Rasengan thrown at you, or worse Gaara suffocating you with his sand?

N.L took this seriously and kept silent this time.

D.M: Well done boys, and tune in next time Author Fighters!


	42. Darkwing Duck

D.M: Welcome back Authors and once again I hit the jackpot!

Airnaruto: I know boss, 200 reviews you sure are a popular guy.

E-Witch: Well D.M, you worked so hard to make it this far, you've earned it.

Hikari: Congratulations Sempai!

Ross: Good for you.

Shelby: Well done.

Jose: You rule dude.

D.M: Thank you everyone, and now it's time for our next guest.

Airnaruto: And who is it boss?

D.M: Robin of the Teen Titans singing the theme to 'Darkwing Duck'.

Ross: Wow now there's a theme that fits him well.

WT: Yeah, except he's a bird.

N.L: And not a duck!

They laugh stupidly until a birdirang almost hits them.

Robin: You were saying.

WT: Who us?

N.L: Uh we said nothing.

D.M: Well Rob, you ready?

Robin: You know it D.M.

Airnaruto: Action!

Robin: _Daring duck of mystery,  
Champion of right,  
Swoops out of the shadows,  
Darkwing owns the night.  
Somewhere some villain schemes,  
But his number's up._

(3-2-1) Darkwing Duck (When there's trouble you call DW)  
Darkwing Duck (Let's get dangerous)  
Darkwing Duck (Darkwing, Darkwing Duck!)

Cloud of smoke and he appears,  
Master of surprise.  
Who's that cunning mind behind  
That shadowy disguise?  
Nobody knows for sure,  
But bad guys are out of luck.

'Cause here comes (Darkwing Duck)  
Look out! (When there's trouble you call DW)   
Darkwing Duck (Let's get dangerous)  
Darkwing Duck (Better watch out, you bad boys)  
Darkwing Duck!

The Authors applauded Robin as he bowed.

Robin: Thanks for having me here guys, I gotta get back to the tower. Good luck on your missions to protect the Fanfic world from Flamers and Anti-Authors.

Authors: Thanks Rob.

Airnaruto: Until next time folks.


	43. A whole new world

D.M: And welcome back Authors to another chapter of Music Idol.

Airnaruto: Glad to see all of you are reading this.

E-Witch: And we're all glad to be here aren't we everyone?

Authors: Yeah!

D.M: I just hope that Drake won't be causing us any trouble for awhile.

Shelby: After the power failure he experienced, and the beatings he took form us, I don't think he'll be coming around anytime soon.

Hikari: Don't be to cocky Shelby-san, after all he still has Ino, Johan, Omaddon, and Meladonna to command.

D.M: Well we'll worry about them later, right now we got a show to put on.

Ross: So who's up next D.M?

D.M: We're bringing out Airnaruto and E-Witch!

Other two judges: Huh?

WT: Well things sure have taken a turn for the worse.

N.L: Why's that?

WT: Judges are always breaking the rules by inserting themselves into the competition!

They laugh humorously until D.M zapped them with his Dark Magic.

Airnaruto: Thank you, and boss what song are we singing?

D.M: Why, 'A whole new World'.

E-Witch: Really.

Airnaruto: Really?

D.M: Uh-huh.

Airnaruto: Al right!

E-Witch: Airnaruto, inside voice.

D.M: Well go on you two get up there.

So the two judges leave their judging table and go on stage.

Both: We're ready.

D.M: Action!

Airnaruto: _I can show you the world  
Shining, shimmering, splendid   
Tell me, princess, now when did  
You last let your heart decide?_

I can open your eyes  
Take you wonder by wonder   
Over, sideways and under  
On a magic carpet ride

A whole new world  
A new fantastic point of view  
No one to tell us no  
Or where to go  
Or say we're only dreaming

E-Witch: A whole new world  
A dazzling place I never knew  
But when I'm way up here  
It's crystal clear  
That now I'm in a whole new world with you

Airnaruto: _Now I'm in a whole new world with you_

E-Witch: _Unbelievable sights  
Indescribable feeling  
Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling  
Through an endless diamond sky  
A whole new world_

Airnaruto: _Don't you dare close your eyes_

E-Witch: _A hundred thousand things to see_

Airnaruto: _Hold your breath - it gets better_

E-Witch: _I'm like a shooting star  
I've come so far  
I can't go back to where I used to be_

Airnaruto: _A whole new world_

E-Witch: _Every turn a surprise_

Airnaruto: _With new horizons to pursue_

E-Witch: _Every moment red letter_

Both: _I'll chase them anywhere  
There's time to spare  
Let me share this whole new world with you_

Airnaruto: _A whole new world_

E-Witch: _A whole new world_

Airnaruto: _That's where we'll be_

E-Witch: _That's where we'll be_

Airnaruto: _A thrilling chase_

E-Witch: _A wondrous place_

Both: _For you and me_

The Authors applauded the two judges.

D.M: Wonderful!

Hikari: Amazing.

Ross: Hoorah!

Shelby: Marvelous.

Jose: You two sure lightened the mood of this room.

WT: Hey you stole that line from me!

E-Witch: Well we should probably get back to our table.

Airnaruto: Uh yeah right.

So they went back to their table.

D.M: Well Authors don't miss next time.


	44. Promise of the Setting Sun

D.M: And we're back everyone.

Airnaruto: So boss have you decided how many more chapters you're aiming for before you wrap this up?

D.M: Actually Airnaruto I already have.

Hikari: And what have you decided Sempai?

D.M: I've decided to go with 55 chapters of this Fic before moving on.

E-Witch: Well if that's what you want we'll be waiting till then.

D.M: And I also have a final song for my last chapter, and I won't be taking selections unless I feel like it, just nobody beg me.

Ross: So who's coming up next D.M?

D.M: Up next Ross we have Rika Nonaka; the Digimon Queen singing the song that made her a wonderful singer, 'Promise of the Setting sun'.

Hikari: How romantic.

Airnaruto: You sure she'll do it?

D.M: Of course, she's not like she was back then thinking guys like me are nothing but data.

Hikari: Of course you're not just data.

D.M: I know.

Rika then came in followed by Renamon, Jack Spicer, BlackAgumon, her mother Rumiko, and her Grandmother Seiko.

D.M: Welcome Rika, I see you brought your own audience.

Rika: Well I originally wanted Renamon, Jack, and BlackAgumon come along, but my family found out about this and invited themselves.

Rumiko: Don't worry Rika I'm not going to do anything to embarrass you in front of your friends.

Seiko; Yes dear for once try and trust your mother, and besides If she tries I'll make sure she doesn't.

Renamon: As will I.

Jack and BlackAgumon: Us to!

Rika: Thanks guys.

D.M: Well Rika ready?

Rika: As always.

Airnaruto: And action!

Rika: _We'll be together forever, forever, _

_Because we promised that setting sun_

_I want to see you soon, Please convey that feeling_

_You unexpectedly dove into my lonely heart_

_You kindly wrapped up the things that hurt a little_

_It was the first time I felt so relieved so_

_I squeezed that warmth into my outside pocket,_

_Do you want to go walking?_

_We'll be together forever, forever, Because we promised that setting sun_

_In lonely times, we can look at that lengthening orange_

_That setting sun will whisper, "It will be okay"_

_I want to see you soon, Please convey that feeling_

_So that I can meet you with your very favorite_

_My best smile, I'll hang in through every day_

_We'll be together forever, forever, Because we promised that setting sun_

_It might seem discouraging but we'll embrace the beautiful orange_

_"It will be okay" is what that setting sun taught us_

_If I really believe, that feeling will definitely reach you_

_We'll be together forever, forever, Because we promised that setting sun_

_Even if we are far away, We'll still feel that same orange_

_"It will be okay" Because that setting sun connects us_

_Don't cry anymore, In the light of the love in our hearts_

_In the light of the love in our hearts._

The Authors begun applauding followed by Jack who was overly clapping and her family. Rumiko on the other hand was deep in thought about how much that song reminded her of her husband.

Rumiko: (Thinking) _Why did I divorce him?_

So Rika got off stage, and was embraced by Jack, and she pecked him on the cheek.

D.M: (Sobbing) That was so beautiful.

Airnaruto: You're feeling like this because you're a Digimon and suppose to be from their show, you're suppose to feel this way.

D.M: Hey I'm feeling this way all by myself.

Hikari: Anyways that was wonderful Rika.

Rika: Thanks, but don't let me catch any of you telling anybody about this, and that goes for you too Jack.

Jack: My lips are sealed.

Rika: Good, now come on we're going to the movies, and you're buying.

Jack: Man I love this woman.

D.M: Well Authors until next time.


	45. Into the Night

Airnaruto: Hello everyone and welcome back to Music Idol.

D.M: We're narrowing it down until chapter 55.

E-Witch: So until that chapter enjoy what D.M has in store for all of you.

Hikari: So Sempai, what is next on the list?

D.M: Well Hime next up on the list are Red X and Itachi singing 'Into the Night' by Santana.

Shelby: More with Itachi?

Airnaruto: Yeah boss hasn't he been through enough?

D.M: Well Red X and Itachi are both considered villains who're looking out for themselves.

Ross: No argument there.

D.M: So let's be polite and give them our attention.

So the two villains came in.

Itachi: once again I am ready.

Red X: So am I guys.

Airnaruto: Just don't cause any trouble Red X or you'll be hearing from us.

D.M: Al right, begin!

Red X: _Like a gift from the heavens, it was easy to tell,  
It was love from above, that could save me from hell, She had fire in her soul it was easy to see,  
how the devil himself could be pulled out of me, There were drums in the air as she started to dance,  
Every soul in the room keeping time with there hands,  
And we sang…_

Both: _Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,  
And the voices rang like the angels sing,  
And singing…  
Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,  
And we danced on into the night,  
Ay oh ay oh,  
Ay oh ay oh,  
And we danced on into the night,_

Itachi: _Like a piece to the puzzle that falls into place,  
You could tell how we felt from the look on our faces,  
we was spinning in circles with the moon in our eyes,  
No room left to move in between you and I,  
We forgot where we were and we lost track of time,  
And we sang to the wind as we danced through the night,  
And we sang…  
_  
Both: _Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,  
And the voices rang like the angels sing,  
And singing…  
Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,  
And we danced on into the night,  
Ay oh ay oh,  
Ay oh ay oh,_

_And we danced on into the night,  
Ay oh ay oh,  
Ay oh ay oh,  
And we danced on into the night,_

Itachi: _Like a gift from the heavens, it was easy to tell,  
It was love from above, that could save me from hell, She had fire in her soul it was easy to see,  
how the devil himself could be pulled out of me, There were drums in the air as she started to dance,_

Red X: _Every soul in the room keeping time with there hands,  
And we sang…_

Both: _Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,  
And the voices rang like the angels sing,  
And singing…  
Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,  
And we danced on into the night,  
Ay oh ay oh,  
Ay oh ay oh,  
And we danced on into the night,  
(And the voices rang like the angels sing),  
Ay oh ay oh,  
Ay oh ay oh,  
And we danced on into the night,  
Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,  
(Ay oh ay oh),  
Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,  
(Ay oh ay oh),  
Singing ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,  
(Ay oh ay oh),  
And we danced on into the night…_

So the Authors applauded the two lightly.

D.M: Well you guys sure showed us.

Red X: Thank you, now if you'll excusem me I got some stuff to steal.

Airnaruto: Not so fast!

Airnaruto pulled the lever and Red X fell through the trap door screaming. Itachi just walked off without a word.

Ross: Well that got rid of them.

D.M: Don't miss next time everyone!


	46. Breaking the Habit

D.M: And welcome back everybody.

Airnaruto: Things have always been getting better with every chapter.

E-Witch: And things are about to get even better.

Shelby: Why's that?

E-Witch: I found out the next performer on the list is Sora singing Linkin Park's 'Breaking the Habit.'

D.M: You read that off the list.

E-Witch: Sorry I was just anxious.

Ross: Well seeing Sora sing should be interesting.

Shelby: Let's make sure there's not a repeat of last time in chapter 12 D.M.

D.M: I told you it was a joke come on!

Sora then stepped on stage.

Sora: Hey guys just give me the sign and I'm good to go.

D.M: Al right Sora, begin!

Sora: _Memories consume  
Like opening the wound  
I'm picking me apart again  
You all assume  
I'm safe here in my room  
Unless I try to start again_

I don't want to be the one  
The battles always choose   
'Cause inside I realize  
That I'm the one confused

I don't know what's worth fighting for  
Or why I have to scream  
I don't know why I instigate  
And say what I don't mean  
I don't know how I got this way  
I know it's not alright  
So I'm breaking the habit  
I'm breaking the habit tonight

Clutching my cure  
I tightly lock the door  
I try to catch my breath again  
I hurt much more  
Than anytime before  
I had no options left again

_I don't want to be the one  
The battles always choose  
'Cause inside I realize  
That I'm the one confused_

I don't know what's worth fighting for  
Or why I have to scream  
I don't know why I instigate  
And say what I don't mean  
I don't know how I got this way  
I'll never be alright  
So I'm breaking the habit  
I'm breaking the habit tonight

I'll paint it on the walls  
'Cause I'm the one that falls  
I'll never fight again   
And this is how it ends

I don't know what's worth fighting for  
Or why I have to scream  
But now I have some clarity  
To show you what I mean  
I don't know how I got this way  
I'll never be alright  
So I'm breaking the habit  
I'm breaking the habit  
I'm breaking the habit tonight

The Authors appluaded the Keyblade wielder.

D.M: Well done Sora.

Sora: Thanks guys. Hey you think I sung this better then the time I sang 'Under the Sea' with Ariel?

Ross: Hard to tell you sung both of them great.

Sora: Thanks again guys, and speaking of which I gotta get going.

Authors: See ya!


	47. If we hold on together

D.M: Hello again everybody.

Airnaruto: Welcome back to boss' music fic.

E-Witch: So now who're we having perform this time chief?

D.M: Next up, is none other then my mistress Ladyboreamon.

Authors: Ladyboreamon?

Hikari: Wow, I always wondered how she sounded while singing.

D.M: Actually her vocie is relative to the way you sing Hime.

Ross: Then I know we'll love her singing.

D.M then looked up at Wormtail and N.L.

D.M: If you two so much heckle my Mistress, then I shall see to it you spend 72 hours in the Shadow Realm.

Ladyboreamon: That won't be nessecary DarkMagicianmon.

D.M: My lady!

D.M quickly bows before his mistress and rises up.

Airnaruto: By the way boss what song is your mistress singing anyway?

Ladyboreamon: I shall be performing 'If we hold on together' by Diana Ross.

WT: She must be in relation to you Ross!

So the two hecklers laughed hard until D.M glared at them.

N.L: What you didn't say we couldn't heckle Ross.

Ross used his Shadow Ball attack on the two hecklers who were left pale white.

D.M: The stage is yours Mistress.

Hikari: We wish you the best of luck Ladyboreamon-sama.

Ladyboreamon: Thank you kindly dear.

Airnaruto: Al right mistress, action!

Ladyboreamon: _Don't lose your way  
With each passing day  
You've come so far  
Don't throw it away  
Live believing  
Dreams are for weaving  
Wonders are waiting to start   
Live your story  
Faith, hope & glory  
Hold to the truth in your heart_

If we hold on together  
I know our dreams will never die  
Dreams see us through to forever  
Where clouds roll by  
For you and I

Souls in the wind  
Must learn how to bend  
Seek out a star  
Hold on to the end  
Valley, mountain  
There is a fountain  
Washes our tears all away  
Words are swaying  
Someone is praying  
Please let us come home to stay

If we hold on together  
I know our dreams will never die  
Dreams see us through to forever  
Where clouds roll by   
For you and I

When we are out there in the dark  
We'll dream about the sun  
In the dark we'll feel the light  
Warm our hearts, everyone

If we hold on together  
I know our dreams will never die  
Dreams see us through to forever  
As high as souls can fly  
The clouds roll by  
For you and I

The Authors cheered while D.M fought back some tears.

Hikari: What's wrong Sempai?

D.M: It's just that she used to sing me to sleep with that song, when I was just a rookie.

Airnaruto: Splendid job Mistress.

Ladyboreamon: Thank you all for your attention, and I wish you all the best of luck against Drake and the antis.

Authors: Thank you Mistress.

Then in a flash of light Ladyboreamon vanished.

Ross: You had a great leader D.M.

D.M: I know.


	48. I am all of me

D.M: Here we all once again everybody.

Airnaruto: We're almost done D.M.

D.M: I know.

E-Witch: I can't wait for what song is gonna be at the end.

Hikari: None of us can wait.

D.M: Worry about that later and focus on who's next.

Erin: And who is next exactly?

D.M: Now we're letting Ross back on stage singing 'I am all of me' by Shadow the Hedgehog.

Airnaruto: Another Shadow Theme?

D.M: It's for his Pokemorph Fic.

Ross: Yeah I've barley gotten any reviews for this.

E-Witch: Well here's your chance now.

Ross: Well I'm ready.

D.M: Begin!

Ross: _I see no, hear no evil  
Black writing's on the wall  
Unleashed a million faces  
And one-by-one they fall _

_Black-hearted evil, or  
Brave-hearted hero  
I am all, I am all, I am _

_I... I... I... I am  
Here we go, buddy, here we go, buddy  
Here we go, here we go, buddy, here we go _

_Go ahead and try to see through me  
Do it if you dare  
One step forward, two steps back, I'm here  
One step forward, two steps back _

_Do it! Do it! Do it! Do it! _

_Can you see all of me?  
Walk into my mystery  
Step inside, and hold on for dear life _

_Do you remember me?  
Capture you or set you free  
I am all, and I am all of me  
I am, I am all of me _

_I am, I am, I'm all of me  
I am, I am, I'm all of me  
I am, I am, I'm all of me  
Here we go _

_I see and feel the evil  
My hands will crush 'em all  
You think you have the answers  
I'll laugh and watch you fall _

_Black-hearted evil, or  
Brave-hearted hero  
I am all, I am all, I am _

_I... I... I... I am  
Here we go, buddy, here we go, buddy  
Here we go, here we go, buddy, here we go _

_Go ahead and try to see through me  
Do it if you dare  
One step forward, two steps back, I'm here  
One step forward, two steps back _

_Do it! Do it! Do it! Do it! _

_Can you see all of me?  
Walk into my mystery  
Step inside, and hold on for dear life _

_Do you remember me?  
Capture you or set you free  
I am all, and I am all of me  
I am, I am all of me _

_I am, I am, I'm all of me  
I am, I am, I'm all of me  
I am, I am, I'm all of me  
Here we go _

_I am, I am everyone, everywhere  
Anyhow, anyway, any will, any day   
I am, I am everyone, everywhere  
Anyhow, anyway, any will, any day _

_I am, I am, I am  
I am, I am, I am, I am _

_Do it! Do it! Do it! Do it! _

_Can you see all of me?  
Walk into my mystery  
Step inside, and hold on for dear life _

_Do you remember me?  
Capture you or set you free  
I am all, and I am all of me  
I am, I am all of me _

_I am, I am, I'm all of me  
I am, I am, I'm all of me  
I am, I am, I'm all of me  
Here we go  
I am, I am, I'm all of me  
Here we go _

_I am, I am all of me_

The Authros applauded their fellow member.

D.M: Well done Ross.

E-Witch: You sure know how to sing a descriptive song.

Ross: Thanks guys, and hopefully you'll review my Fic.

Airnaruto: We'll do our best.

Ross: Well Authors until next time!


	49. Loosen up my buttons

Airnaruto: And welcome back everyone!

D.M: Things are narrowing down here.

Hikari: Yes this Fic is near completion.

E-Witch: And D.M you've done a remarkable job astounding us.

D.M: Thank you everyone.

Ross: So D.M who have you selected to come up next?

D.M: Next up Ross we got the Mew Mew girls, singing 'Loosen up my buttons'.

Airnaruto: Wow a Pussycat Dolls song. Haven't seen one of those yet.

Shelby: And that song will probably go great with them.

D.M: And Airnaruto we're not sitting up front now, otherwise we might have another traumatizing situation.

Airnaruto: You mean like with Anko.

D.M: Yes.

So the curtains opened up revealing Zoey, Corina, Bridget, Kikki, and Renee in their Mew forms.

Zoey: We're ready guys.

E-Witch: Action!

Mew Mews: _I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)_

I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)

Typical  
Hardly the type I fall for  
I like when the physical  
Don't leave me asking for more  
I'm a sexy mama (mama)  
Who knows just how to get what I wanna (wanna)  
What I want to do is spring this on you (on you)  
Back up all of the things that I told you (told you)

You've been saying all the right things all night long  
But I can't seem to get you over here to help take this off  
Baby, can't you see? (see)  
How these clothes are fitting on me (me)  
And the heat coming from this beat (beat)  
I'm about to blow  
I don't think you know

I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)

I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)

You say you're a big boy  
But I can't agree  
'Cause the love you said you had  
Ain't been put on me  
I wonder (wonder)  
If I'm just too much for you  
Wonder (wonder)  
If my kiss don't make you just  
Wonder (wonder)  
What I got next for you  
What you want to do? (do)

Take a chance to recognize that this could be yours  
I can see, just like most guys that your game don't please  
Baby, can't you see? (see)  
How these clothes are fitting on me (me)  
And the heat coming from this beat (beat)  
I'm about to blow  
I don't think you know

I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)

I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)

Come on baby, loosen up my buttons babe  
Loosen up my buttons babe  
Baby, won't you loosen up my buttons babe?  
Loosen up my buttons babe

Come on baby, loosen up my buttons babe  
Loosen up my buttons babe  
Baby, won't you loosen up my buttons babe?  
Loosen up my buttons babe

I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)

I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going to do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)  
(Ah-ah-ah)  
I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going to do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)

I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going to do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)

The Authors then applauded but the heard louder applauding coming from behind them. They turn to see Odd, Eddy, Otto, Omi, and Raimundo with nosebleeds.

Mews: Hi guys!

Boys: Hi girls!

D.M: Well girls you performed wonderfully today.

Renee: Well thanks for having us.

Then the girls walked off stage to meet with their beaus who all left together.

D.M: Until next time Authors.


	50. Hard Knock Life

D.M: Hey how's everybody doing.

Authors: Great!

D.M: We're narrowing down the final few chapters until the finale.

Hikari: I can't wait Sempai.

Airnaruto: We all can't.

Ross: But D.M, tell us what you plan on doing once you're done with this?

D.M: I'm going to write another parody, but not a Disney one.

Erin: What kind?

D.M: Well I'll give you a little scoop. I decided to write a 'Kangaroo Jack' parody.

Darth Ben: So you decided to take another shot at real movie parodying?

D.M: Well my first one was a parody of 'Rat Race' but it turned out to be not so popular at that time.

Shelby: So you're willing to take another shot?

D.M: That's right.

Airnaruto: Good luck with that boss.

E-Witch: So who's gonna be up next.

D.M: Well we have a few here, there's Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru, Chouji, and Konohamaru singing 'It's a Hard Knock Life' performed by Dr. Evil.

WT: The Dr. Evil version?

N.L: Won't make a difference because either three versions suit them.

WT: Why's that?

N.L: All their lives are hard, and they suck to!

They laugh hysterically until the performers appear on stage.

Naruto: Well Naruto's back guys!

Shikamaru: What a drag.

Chouji: Come on Shikamaru, lighten up.

Kiba: Yeah don't be such a lazy negative ass for once and have some fun!

Konohamaru: This is gonna be sweet.

Airnaruto: Well are you lot ready?

Ninjas: You bet!

D.M: Go!

Kiba: (To Naruto) _Hey man, I know guys on (bleep) that make more sense than you._

Naruto: _Really, then let me put it to ya this way cuz!_

_Music Starts up_

Naruto: _Take the baseline out:  
No? You don't have to... BOUNCE WITH IT!!_

Ninjas: _It's a hard knock life for us  
It's a hard knock (yea) life for us_

Naruto: _Steada treated…_

Konohamaru: _We get tricked_

Naruto: _Steada Free says…_

Konohamaru: _We get kicked_

Ninjas: _Its a hard knock life_

Naruto: _I don't know how to be no crib on MTV.  
God only knows. Got my Mini-me in the GP see how it goes._

_Evil's all that I see... you ask me my name? N to the Azzo, R to the Uzzo, T to the Ozzo, I'm a crazy (it's a hard knock life) mother (beep) y'all knew that._

_Austin caught me in the first act that's all backwards, what's with that?  
So I'll make a prophesy from the dogs to the mini me.  
Gimme an escalade, 2 way bling-bling on EBay. Domino, mother (beep)_

Ninjas_: Its a hard knock life (yea) for us  
Its a hard knock life for us_

Naruto: _Stick that in your pipe and smoke it_

Ninjas: _Steada treated (uh huh) we get tricked_

Naruto: _This is for all my homies in Konoha_

Ninjas: _Steada kisses we get kicked_

Konohamaru: _It's a hard knock life for us_

Naruto: _Uh huh uh huh uh huh uh huh_

Ninjas: _It's a hard knock life for us_

Konohamaru: _Steada treated_

Naruto: _Ah, crystal, my moto, a couple of behotches, why not?_

Ninjas: _We get tricked_

Konohamaru: _Steada kisses says we get kicked_

Ninjas: _It's a hard knock life_

Naruto: _I gotta busta move, droppin busta groove feeling fine.  
Got an evil crew, Goldmember too. Lick my nine.  
Till then, I'll (beep) on my (beep) grand up the (beep)_

_I'll call and I'll splooge in your (beep) thats all!  
Fizzle my nizzle y'all. _

Ninjas: _Its a hard knock life_

Naruto: _This is a shout out to HOVA,  
God MC...  
You all know him, Thats Jay-Z!!  
I met him!!  
Well I saw him at Ichiraku's once..._

Ninjas: _It's a hard knock life!  
_  
Naruto: _Stick that in your (beep)ing blunt and smoke it!  
Yeah, I said Blunt!_

D.M: Well that was quite a performance.

Hikari: Yes, very nice guys.

Airnaruto: I still don't get it.

D.M: You've been saying stuff like that in your last few reviews.

WT: Yeah their lives are hard and they suck!

Shelby: Yeah I mean life isn't perfect.

D.M: Whose life is?

Ross: Exactly.

Airnaruto: Well catch ya next time!


	51. Kokomo

E-Witch: Welcome back everybody.

Hikari: After this there'll be only four chapters until the finale.

Airnaruto: And we're all getting psyched up.

Ross: So D.M who's coming up next?

D.M: Actually Ross, it's me!

Shelby: Really.

Erin: Wow.

WT: Again?

N.L: Man you love inserting yourself don't you D.M?

D.M: Who doesn't love inserting themselves?

WT: Point taken.

Shelby: So D.M, what have you decided to sing this time?

D.M: I'm gonna be singing the Beach Boys number 1 hit 'Kokomo'.

Airnaruto: Any reason boss?

D.M: Well sometimes I wish I could get away from all this fighting and stress and go soeplace where can relax.

Ross: Point taken.

D.M: Well before I go on, let me put on something more appropriate.

D.M zapped himself on stage, but was out of his magician armor. He was now wearing black flip flops, jean shorts, a purple Hawaiin flowered shirt, and sunglasses.

Hikari: Stylish Sempai!

WT: Hey nice legs.

N.L: Do you wax?

They laugh hard until D.M zapped both of them.

D.M: Al right guys give me the good to go.

Airnaruto: Action!

D.M: _Aruba, jamaica ooo I wanna take you  
Bermuda, bahama come on pretty mama  
Key largo, montego baby why dont we go  
Jamaica_

Off the florida keys  
Theres a place called kokomo  
Thats where you wanna go to get away from it all

Bodies in the sand  
Tropical drink melting in your hand  
Well be falling in love  
To the rhythm of a steel drum band  
Down in kokomo

Aruba, jamaica ooo I wanna take you  
To bermuda, bahama come on pretty mama  
Key largo, montego baby why dont we go

Ooo I wanna take you down to kokomo  
Well get there fast  
And then well take it slow  
Thats where we wanna go  
Way down to kokomo

To martinique, that monserrat mystique

Well put out to sea  
And well perfect our chemistry  
By and by well defy a little bit of gravity

Afternoon delight  
Cocktails and moonlit nights  
That dreamy look in your eye  
Give me a tropical contact high  
Way down in kokomo

Aruba, jamaica ooo I wanna take you  
To bermuda, bahama come on pretty mama  
Key largo, montego baby why dont we go

Ooo I wanna take you down to kokomo  
Well get there fast  
And then well take it slow  
Thats where we wanna go  
Way down to kokomo

Port au prince I wanna catch a glimpse

Everybody knows  
A little place like kokomo  
Now if you wanna go  
And get away from it all  
Go down to kokomo

Aruba, jamaica ooo I wanna take you  
To bermuda, bahama come on pretty mama  
Key largo, montego baby why dont we go

Ooo I wanna take you down to kokomo  
Well get there fast  
And then well take it slow  
Thats where we wanna go  
Way down to kokomo

Aruba, jamaica ooo I wanna take you  
To bermuda, bahama come on pretty mama  
Key largo, montego baby why dont we go

Ooo I wanna take you down to kokomo

The Authors appluaded.

Arianruto: Awesome boss!

Hikari: Amazing Sempai!

Shelby: Al right!

Erin: Sweet!

WT: Rock on!

N.L: Hoorah!

D.M: Thanks guys, and personally we all deserve to go to Kokomo.

Airnaruto: That would be a treat boss.

D.M: Well Authors until next time.


	52. Here comes the Boogeyman

D.M: And hello again everyone, we're counting down to the final few chapters before the finale.

Airnaruto: And it's getting closer.

E-Witch: I can't believe it's finally come down to these final chapters.

Ross: So D.M who's coming up next for the final few chapters?

D.M: Well Ross up next we have Grim the Reaper singing 'Here comes the Boogeyman' by Henry Hall.

Shelby: Wait, Grim is singing about Boogey?

Jose: You know those two despise each other.

D.M: Well in case you didn't know about the version of the song, Grim will be singing about Boogey's weaknesses.

Auhtors: Oh…

Wormtail then whispered something to N.L and he chuckles sinisterly.

Hikari: Wonder what they're gossiping about?

Airnaruto: Who knows.

In a poof of black smoke Grim appeared on stage.

Grim: Tremble before the might of the Grim Reaper!

D.M: Very nice Grim.

Grim: Oh mon, you ruined my entrance.

Airnaruto: Whatever, we know who you are.

Grim: Well enough bickering time for me to go on.

D.M: And hit it!

Grim: _Children,__ have you ever met the Boogeyman before?  
No, of course you haven't, for you're much  
too good I'm sure. _

Don't you be afraid of him, if he should visit you.  
He's a great big coward, so I'll tell you what to do: 

_Hush-Hush-Hush,__  
here comes the Boogeyman!  
Don't let him come too close to you  
he'll catch you if he can.  
Just pretend, that you're a crocodile,  
and you will find that Boogeyman will  
run away a mile._

_Say Shoo-Shoo,__  
and stick him with a pin!  
Boogeyman will very nearly jump out of his skin. _

Say Buzz-Buzz,  
just like the wasp that stings,  
Boogeyman will think you are an elephant with wings!

Hush-Hush-Hush,  
here comes the Boogeyman!  
Tell him you got soldiers in your bed,  
for he will never guess that they are only made of lead. 

_Say, Hush-Hush!__  
He'll think that you're asleep.  
If you make a lovely snore, away he'll softly creep. _

Sing this tune, you children one and all,  
Boogeyman will run away, he'll  
thinks it's Henry Hall! 

_When the shadows of the evening__  
creep across the sky, and your mommy comes  
upstairs to sing a lullaby, tell her that  
the Boogeyman no longer frightens you,  
Uncle Henry very kindly told you  
what to do!_

_Hush-Hush-Hush,__  
here comes the Boogeyman!  
Don't let him come too close to you,  
he'll catch you if you can. _

Just pretend, your teddy bear's a dog!  
Then shout out  
"Fetch him teddy!"  
and he'll hop off like a frog! 

_Say "Meeeeeow!"__  
pretend that you're a cat,  
he'll will think you may scratch and  
that will make him fall down flat. _

Just pretend he isn't really there,  
you will find that Boogeyman will  
vanish in thin air. 

_Here's One Way,__  
to catch him without fail  
just keep a little salt with you and,  
put it on his tail!_

_Da Boogeyman!_

The Authors applauded Grim's performance.

D.M: Wonderful Grim.

Ross: Truly Remarkable.

Airnaruto: Way to G!

Grim: Thank you mon.

Suddenly in another poof of smoke Boogey himself appeared looking ticked off.

Boogey: Grim, I'll have you know I am nothing what that song says I'm supposed to be!

WT: Wanna bet?

Boogey turned and saw Wormtail and N.L, and the two heckling Authors began doing some of the songs examples.

Boogey: NO, STOP IT; STOP IT I CAN'T STAND IT!

As the hecklers continued to torture Boogey he backed away from them only to step on the Trap Door panel. Smirking at this, Airnaruto pulled the lever and Boogey fell through.

Grim: Nice job mon, couldn't have done better myself!

D.M: Well Authors catch you next time for the final few chapters.


	53. Bad Day

Airnaruto: And welcome back everybody to the final chapters of Music Idol.

X: We're just narrowing it down to the final chapters.

E-Witch: And pretty soon there'll be one left.

D.M: And I'm saving that for the finale.

Hikari: Well Sempai who's up next?

D.M: Next up we have William Dunbar singing Daniel Powter's 'Bad Day.'

Airnaruto: Why's that boss?

D.M: Come on how would you like to wake up one morning thinking everything was going to be, how can I say this… 'Peachy', and the next thing you know, you dive into a virtual world, and end up getting possessed by a computer program and became his servant against your will?

Ross: That is very messed up.

Shelby: You're right, William will be singing about how his day went after that incident with XANA.

Suddenly William came on stage.

William: Hey guys, did I miss anything?

D.M: Not much Will, you ready for this?

William: Give me the go.

Airnaruto: Action!

William: _Where is the moment we needed the most  
You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost  
They tell me your blue skies fade to gray  
They tell me your passion's gone away  
And I don't need no carryin' on _

You stand in the line just to hit a new low  
You're faking a smile with the coffee you go  
You tell me your life's been way off line  
You're falling to pieces every time  
And I don't need no carryin' on

Because you had a bad day  
You're taking one down  
You sing a sad song just to turn it around  
You say you don't know  
You tell me don't lie  
You work at a smile and you go for a ride  
You had a bad day  
The camera don't lie  
You're coming back down and you really don't mind  
You had a bad day  
You had a bad day

Will you need a blue sky holiday?  
The point is they laugh at what you say  
And I don't need no carryin' on

You had a bad day  
You're taking one down  
You sing a sad song just to turn it around  
You say you don't know  
You tell me don't lie  
You work at a smile and you go for a ride  
You had a bad day  
The camera don't lie  
You're coming back down and you really don't mind  
You had a bad day

(Oooh.. a holiday..)

Sometimes the system goes on the blink  
And the whole thing turns out wrong  
You might not make it back and you know  
That you could be well oh that strong  
And I'm not wrong

(yeah...)

So where is the passion when you need it the most  
Oh you and I  
You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost

Cause you had a bad day  
You're taking one down  
You sing a sad song just to turn it around  
You say you don't know  
You tell me don't lie  
You work at a smile and you go for a ride  
You had a bad day  
You've seen what you like  
And how does it feel for one more time  
You had a bad day  
You had a bad day 

The authors then clapped for William and to his surprise he found Ulrich, Yumi, Odd, Jeremie, and Aelita waiting for him.

Ulrich: Nod bad William.

Odd: Did you have to be so fruity?

Yumi: Ignore him William.

Aelita: We're sorry about how cold we were to you after we got you free.

William: Really?

Jeremie: Yeah William, you _are_ one of us now remember?

William (Smiles) Thanks guys.

D.M: Well Will we'll let you get going now.

William: Thanks for having me here guys.

William then headed off to join his pals.

Airnaruto: Well only 2 chapters left.

E-Witch: See ya next time.


	54. Glamorous

D.M: And here we are with the Semi-Final Chapter authors.

Authors: Al right!

Airnaruto: It's all finally coming down to the wire.

E-Witch: I can't wait!

Hikari: So Sempai, who shall be performing before the final chapter?

D.M: Well to end the semi-final chapter Hime I've decided to bring in one of the most popular of anime girls.

WT: Kirika Misono from the Eiken Club!

D.M: No but close enough.

Shelby: Why would you even suggest her of all anime girls Wormtail?

N.L: Why wouldn't he?

Hecklers: She's hot!

Erin: Pervs!

Hikari: If she was performing she'd just hypnotize all you guys mainly my Sempai, with her gigantic hoops!

N.L: True, she'd probably beat Tsunade in that category.

The two hecklers laughed crazy until Hikari appeared behind them and bashed their heads together.

Hikari: Don't talk about my sensei that way!

D.M: Ok people it's not her.

Airnaruto: Good, we wouldn't want to have Anko jr. trying to seduce us.

Ross: So who is it D.M?

D.M: We're bring up Renee Roberts singing Fergie's 'Glamorous'.

Ross: Good choice.

Airnaruto: Renee singing a Fergie song, that's something cool.

Hikari: The song does relate to her in many ways.

D.M: And Raimundo will be singing the male verses as well.

Renee walks on stage wearing a sparkling violet dress, followed by Rai wearing a red tux.

Renee: All ready guys.

Raimundo: Let's do this!

D.M: Action baby!

Raimundo: _Are You Ready_

_If you ain't got no money take yo'broke ass home  
You say: If you ain't got no money take yo'broke ass home_

Renee: _G-L-A-M-O-R-O-U-S, yeah G-L-A-M-O-R-O-U-S_

_We flyin' first class  
Up in the sky  
Poppin' champagne  
Livin' my life  
In the fast lane  
And I wont change  
By the Glamorous, oh the flossy flossy_

The glamorous,  
The glamorous, glamorous  
By the Glamorous, oh the flossy flossy

The glamorous,  
The glamorous, glamorous  
By the Glamorous, oh the flossy flossy

Wear them gold and diamonds rings  
All them things don't mean a thing  
Chaperons and limousines  
Shopping for expensive things  
I be on the movie screens  
Magazines and boogie scenes  
I'm not clean, I'm not pristine  
I'm no queen, I'm no machine  
I still go to Taco Bell  
Drive through, raw as hell  
I don't care, I'm still real  
No matter how many records I sell  
After the show or after the Grammies  
I like to go cool out with the family  
Sippin', reminiscing on days when I had a Mustang

And now I'm in...

first class  
Up in the sky  
Poppin' champagne  
Livin' my life  
In the fast lane  
And I won't change  
By the Glamorous, oh the flossy flossy

The glamorous,  
The glamorous, glamorous  
By the Glamorous, oh the flossy flossy

The glamorous,  
The glamorous, glamorous

_By the Glamorous, oh the flossy flossy_

Rai: _I'm talking Champagne wishes, caviar dreams  
You deserve nothing but all the finer things  
Now this whole world has no clue what to do with us  
I've got enough money in the bank for the two of us  
Brother gotta keep enough lettuce  
To support your shoe fetish  
Lifestyles so rich and famous  
Robin Leach will get jealous  
Half a million for the stones  
Taking trips from here to Rome  
So If you ain't got no money take yo'broke ass home_

Renee: _G-L-A-M-O-R-O-U-S, yeah G-L-A-M-O-R-O-U-S_

We flyin' first class  
Up in the sky  
Poppin' champagne  
Livin' the life  
In the fast lane  
And I wont change  
By the Glamorous, oh the flossy flossy

The glamorous,  
The glamorous, glamorous  
By the Glamorous, oh the flossy flossy

The glamorous,  
The glamorous, glamorous  
By the Glamorous, oh the flossy flossy

I got problems up to here  
I've got people in my ear  
Telling me these crazy things  
That I don't want to know  
I've got money in the bank  
And I'd really like to thank  
All the fans, I'd like to thank  
Thank you really though  
Cause I remember yesterday  
When I dreamt about the days  
When I'd rock on MTV, that be really dope  
Damn, It's been a long road  
And the industry is cold  
I'm glad my daddy tell me so  
he let his daughter know. 

Rai: _If you ain't got no money, take your broke ass home_

Renee: _My daddy told me so_

Rai: _I said, If you ain't got no money, take your broke ass home_

Renee: _He let his daughter know_

Rai: _If you ain't got no money, take your broke ass home_

Renee: _My daddy told me so_

Rai: _If you ain't got no money, take your broke ass home_

Renee: _He let his daughter know_

The Authors applauded their performance and the two walked off stage.

Rai: Thanks for having us here guys.

Renee: It was great.

D.M; Glad you two could be here.

Rai: Well we gotta, go there's this new club me and Renee are gonna check out.

Rai picked Renee up and held her bridal style and flies off.

Airnaruto: Al right boss what's the finale gonna be?

D.M: You know I despise being a spoiler Airnaruto, but for this I shall give you a bit of a hint.

Authors: What?!

D.M: The song come from a group called Dramarama and it's the ending to a Pauly Shore Movie.

Airnaruto: How vague can you get?

D.M: Vague to you, but I don't like spoiling things.

Airnaruto: Oh well, don't miss the finale next time everybody.


	55. Until the next time

D.M: And this is the moment you've all been waiting for guys, the final chapter to music Idol.

Authors: Al right!

D.M: Frist of all I just want to tahnk everyone for being here, as judges, performers, even hecklers.

WT: Thanks for noticing us.

N.L: Quit acting like Eeyore!

They laugh humourously.

Airnaruto: I just can't believe you decided to do more chapters then I did boss.

D.M: More chapters means more reviews Airnaruto.

E-Witch: He's gotcha there.

Ross: So D.M, it's the moment of truth.

Shelby: Yes what song have you chosen?

D.M: Al right I've let this game go on long enough. I chose for the final song 'Until the next time' by Dramarama.

Iron Mantis: Where did you hear this song?

D.M: At the end of the Pauly Shore movie 'In the Army Now'.

WT: You're really addicted to Pauly Shore movies aren't you?

N.L: Almost as big as Naruto's ramen addiction!

They laugh again.

Hikari: And who is performing Sempai?

D.M: Who else Hime, all of us.

Airnaruto: No surprise there.

Juliet: Well I'm all for this.

Shleby: Same here.

Ross: You know it.

Erin: Count me in!

D.M: Al right Authors, to the stage!

So the Authors gatehred on stage and was presented with a mic.

D.M: Al right guys, let's hit it!

D.M & Airnaruto: _Bang and here we go_

_Watch the road, and don't drive so slow_

Hikari & Juliet: _Takes so long and it's so hard_

Ross: _There's a million bums in my back yard_

Wormtail & N.L: _I get excited, I get so impatient  
_

_Takes so long to get back home_

Erin: _To do it up_

Alyssa: _To do or die_

Jose: _And we've only just begun_

Shelby: _And I feel like having fun_

Alyssa: But I swear I'll be all right

Authors: _Until the next time_

David: _So that's how it starts and I left out the best  
parts  
_

X: _I sweat and talk too much_

Ross: _Don't shut up, don't shut down_

D.M: _Tell me a story, man I'll tell you twenty_

Hikari: _Costs so much and goes so fast_

Airnaruto: _Screws you up and drags you down_

Juliet: _And we've only just begun_

Wormtail: _And I feel like having fun_

Erin: _And I swear I'll be all right_

Alyssa: _Until the next one_

N.L: _And I start off feeling swell_

Jose: _Pretty soon I'm done too well_

D.M: _But I swear I'll be all right_

E-Witch: _Until the next time_

Hikari: _Costs too much and I talk too much_

X: _Takes so long, and it goes so fast_

Airnaruto: _I can't think too straight, aauugh..._

Iron Mantis: _And we've only just begun_

M.Z: _And I feel like having fun_

Syndicate: _And I swear I'll be all right_

Ranger: _Until the next one_

Shelby: _And I start off doing fine_

Wormtail: _Pretty soon I'm keeping time_

Authors: _But I swear I'll be all right_

D.M & Hikari: _Until the next time_

Shelby & Jose: _Until the next time_

Wormtail & N.L: _Until the next time_

Airnaruto: & E-Witch: _Until the next time_

Erin & Alyssa: _Until the next time_

X & Ranger: _Until the next time_

David & Snake Screamer: _Until the next time_

Iron Mantis & M.Z: _Until the next time_

Authors: _Until the next time_

And the Author Fighters applauded for themselves.

D.M: Way to go team we did it.

Airnaruto: We sure did boss.

E-Witch: And everyone else was brilliant.

Suddenly the Authors heard more clapping and they look to see Tsunade the Sannin, and 5th Hokage.

Tsunade: Way to go kids!

D.M: Lady Hokage, what brings you here?

Tsunade: Well DarkMagicianmon, I was orginally here to see my second student perform, but I came here for another reason involving two of you Authors cracking wise about me and some certain features.

Tsunade's gaze turned to Wormtail and N.L who winced and looked at their team.

WT: Who squealed?!

Hikari: (Feeling proud) I did.

N.L: You fink!

D.M: Boys I think you better get out while you still can.

WT & N.L: Huh?

The two hecklers turned to see her in a foul mood, the kind of mood that would scare even Orochimaru. Tsunade's facial features were burning with rage you'd think that Jiraiya was peeking on her in the hot springs.

Tsunade; Come here boys I wanna have a word with you.

Hecklers: RUN!!!!!!!!!!

The two hecklers ran for it, but Tsunade stomped on the ground which caused the ground they were running on to rise up, and they ended up sliding back to Tsunade who grabbed them by the ears.

WT: OW THE EAR!

N.L: PLEASE LET GO!

Tsunade: Oh I'm sorry but this is just the beginning.

Suddenly Three more Shinobi appeared. One was the interogator Ibiki Morino, second was the Genjutsu specialist Kurenai Yuhi, and the third was the snake psycho Anko Mitarashi.

WT: IBIKI!?

N.L: KURENAI?!

Both: ANKO?!

Anko noticed D.M and Airnaruto and gave them a wink, but Airnaruto held up the restraining order.

Airnaruto: Reastraining order!

Anko then frowned at that.

Ibiki: You boys shall be coming back with us.

Kurenai: You're in for a punishment that could make even Drake squirm.

Anko: And we're gonna enjoy ever second of it.

The two hecklers screamed as Kurenai and Anko carried them away by their legs, even with them trying to grab hold of the carpet.

WT: I DON'T WANNA GO!

N.L: I DON'T WANNA GO! MOMMY!

So the Hokage and Shinobi dragged them out the door leaving the rest of the Author Fighters to themselves.

Airnaruto: Wonder if they'll survive.

D.M: They'll be fine.

Hikari: Yes Tsunade-sama wouldn't try to kill them.

Ross: So D.M now that you finished this parody, what're you going to do next?

D.M: I'M GOING TO DISNEY WORLD!

They all break out laughing.

Airnaruto: Oh that's so funny.

Ross: But seriously D.M, what's next for you?

D.M: Well I'm going back to parody writing until such a time I'm ready to return to Author writing. But fear not, Iron-Mantis, Ranger24, Shadow Syndicate, and M.Z are currently working on their own Fics, and I shall learn from what happens in them and be inspired for my next.

Ross: So what do you plan on parodying now?

D.M: A movie that not many considered worthy of any award, 'Kangaroo Jack'.

Airnaruto: Well that's surprising.

D.M: Well Authors I officially close this Fic with a fond farewell, and until the next time. Now hands in!

Authors: Oh boy.

So they all put their hands in, and to their surprise they heard something different from their leader.

D.M: Authors go!

Airnaruto: Works for now.


End file.
